


Sweet Blossom

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt/Comfort, It's a fictional drug but yeah..., M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: A story told by Onodera Ritsu!  ((Meaning it's mostly in first person from his POV, but I do include third person narratives and let you know when they start and end))Onodera Ritsu is an omega that's faking being a beta to get a step ahead in life.  Matter of fact, his parents were the ones who encouraged him to be a 'beta faker' so he can head the family company without anyone judging him on it.  But leading this type of life is not only extremely stressful, it's also incredibly DANGEROUS.  Especially when Ritsu abuses his heat suppressants to keep up the beta faker front.  You can only imagine what happens...





	1. Beta Faker

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT AN OMEGAVERSE FIC!! So please be kind? 
> 
> I've studied the omegaverse fanlore as much as I could and read several fics (as well as actual published works) and tried to come up with my own ideas. So I believe I know what I'm doing ^^;; But anyway, I hope this is an enjoyable story for you and I pray it's not too confusing. ....Or traumatizing...

_An Omega's dream is to find a Sweet Alpha._

 

It's such a sweet dream it hurts.  And the reason it hurts is because it really is just that far from reality; nothing but a dream.

 

My name is Ritsu Onodera.  I'm a beta. Wait. No. I'm PRETENDING to be a beta.  I'm really...an omega. For omegas in this world it's really hard.  Especially since I was born to an all alpha family who owns a major publishing company.  All my life my parents felt they had to apologize for me for causing problems to the alphas they associated with. Then my mother's friend found interest in me as an omega as they had a daughter that was alpha female (which is also as rare as birthing omegas).  An-chan.

 

Nothing against An-chan.  It's just I never felt for her _that way_ .  Not only that, but I still had my pride as a _man_ and to me, it just felt rather wrong to have a _woman_ impregnating me.  Besides, when she confessed to me, my sights were already set on someone else.  I found this absolutely divine alpha in my high school library one day. He just helped me get a book off the top shelf....but I fell for him right then and there.  Back then, I was crazy enough to believe in 'soul-bonds' or 'fated pair'(aka love at first sight). I went chasing him and following him around for 3 years before I finally confessed.  Even though I struggled to keep up the beta front to have a more normal relationship with him, I still loved him with every fiber of my being… going so far as to live my life as a lie.

 

Pff.  'Fated pairs' are also a fairy tale.  If you hear me talking like this it's because my heart was broken by that same 'divine' alpha.  I tried to forget him all these years. I struggled SO FUCKING HARD to forget him because his memory hurt me gravely.  

 

But…

 

There must be SOME truth to 'fated pairs' because 10 years later, we run into each other again.  They say fated pairs, even if you don't want to be in love with them OR have anything to do with them, they'll always _still_ pop up in our lives.  Ugh. Never before had I wanted _this_ all to be a fairy tale SO MUCH.

 

Then again.  After a year of being around him again at Marukawa, I think I've started falling for him again.  Well not 'think', _know._  Ugh I hate my emotions.  I'm supposed to be jaded and not believe in love anymore, much less the silly notion of fated pairs.  Just being around him has my heart spinning in circles and want to believe in 'fated pairs' again. It's probably my being an omega too.  

 

_My life is the worst._

 

At least he doesn't know that I'm an omega.  Yes, you read that right. He _doesn't know_ I'm an omega.  I told him I was a beta when we first met and my suppressants did a remarkable job of hiding it seeing as how he was never affected by me or my scent when I was aroused.  This was because my parents did a great job in teaching me how to hide it well so I can have a chance at a better life. They knew. I knew. This world just wasn't kind to omegas so they did the best they could to teach me how to hide my shameful second gender.  

 

And the best part is...

 

_He_ **_still_ ** _can't tell._ I've been around him for over a year now.  Hell, we've even _slept_ together so many times and I _still_ don't kick-start his own heat, well for an alpha it's actually called ‘rut’.  And unless they’re ‘provoked’ by an omega’s heat, their ruts tend to be seasonal.  It’s why a lot of our bosses take off early spring and early fall. Of course everyone is different, but that’s just how it typically goes.  Geez. Wish mine were seasonal. In fact. I wish I didn’t have any at all.

 

We never had sex when it's time for my heat or time for his rut so I guess all those times were lucky strikes.

But... how far will this luck run?  The last six months I've been on suppressants; heat cycles are monthly for omegas.  Suppressants are only supposed to cover 3 heat cycles. After that I'm supposed to let my body run its course and have a proper healthy heat cycle hidden at home with my AVs and sex toys to relieve myself.   

 

But...I've let my body suffer because I just _couldn't_ find a proper time slot to take time off.  If I so much as put in for 3 days altogether, they'll DEFINITELY suspect that I'm an omega!  The first six months at Marukawa, I was _just lucky_ that my heat cycles fell on Fridays before the weekend so I had time to myself.  The last six months however....

 

…..I know what I'm doing is extremely risky.  Hell, my suppressants probably won't work this time.  But what can I do? My workload increased because I've shown I could handle it!  Damn me and my fucking pride!

 

Perhaps taking on being a magazine coordinator for Emerald was too much?  Since I've taken on this task, I've barely had any time to properly take care of my cycles.  And I'm not talking about the ones the team suffers once a month with the Emerald magazine.

 

/(^x^)\

 

“Excuse me, Takano-san?” my senpai, Kisa-san says.  “My heat starts on Wednesday, so I want to make sure my days are scheduled right,”

 

Kisa-san was always able to be open about being an omega.  I kinda envy him and his confidence. He usually has his heat near the beginning of the month when we're in the easiest of times.  I wish my heat could do the same.

 

“Yup, I'm tracking your cycles as I should.  Just be careful, okay?” Takano-san says to him in reply.

 

“Ahhhh, Takano-san, I'm already mated!  At least I'm safer than un-paired omegas!  But my heats are still too hard on me, sooo...” Kisa says with a bright smile on his face.  Damn, do I envy him. He has no pressure of parents wanting to have him take over a company and hide the fact that he's an omega from everyone around him.  I really wish I could do that. I really wish I could. He's even _more_ lucky that he's paired!! That mark on his neck proves he has a loving alpha of his own.  Why can’t I have this?

 

_Kisa-san, you're so lucky… the fairy tale came true for you.  I too, wish for a sweet alpha..._

 

“I understand, Kisa.  You don't have to tell me,” Takano-san chuckled a bit at him.  But what I'm seeing is the fact that Kisa won't advance in this career.  The heat cycles he has won't let him take on that kind of demand. The demand that I hid my being an omega for.   But he seems very happy with that. I wish I could be too. I envy Kisa-san so much.

 

He continues his work confidently and makes sure it's done by the time he needs to take his scheduled 'Omega leave'.  Dammit Kisa. Why can't I have your confidence?

 

/(^x^)\

 

It was almost like Kisa-san was never gone!  It’s Monday again and he’s fresh for work! Damn.  I’m starting to really wish I wasn’t hiding my being omega.  Why does my life have to be so hard?

 

Never mind that.  I need to think of an excuse to give to Takano-san so I can have this coming Thursday off.  And I need to ask him now. He just got off the phone with his author, so maybe a few minutes after.  

….

 

It’s been two hours since I said I would ask for Thursday through the weekend.  Everyone is already feeling the pressure of the usual ‘Emerald’ cycle. But I STILL need to ask him.  Ugh this is so hard. It’s now or never.

 

“Ah um, Takano-san?” I ask finally.  My feet were even on auto-pilot going to his desk at this point.  “I was just wondering...um. C-...could I have Thursday through the weekend off?” I could feel the gazes of my fellow Emerald co-workers already.  On top of that he squints his eyes. Only then do I realize, that’s a VERY tall order isn’t it?

 

“For what?” he gives me this bewildered look.  I don’t blame him.

 

He’s still looking at me and my mouth is stalling for a proper answer.  “A-ah well um…”

 

Finally he sighs and says, “No.  I can’t afford to have you take that much time off.  It’s not like you’re an omega. Now get back to work.  I need your proposal by 3 today,”

 

_It’s not like you’re an omega._ Those words actually stung.  And I DON’T hold it against him.  He’s right. Only... _omegas_ can have that kind of time off.  And to him and everyone else I know...I’m NOT an omega.  I’m a _beta._

 

Well at least it was worth a shot.  I tried.

 

The rest of that day, however.  It felt like I was being watched.  Particularly by my senpai, Kisa-san.  He kept stealing side-glances at me and even asked me if I was ‘alright’ through the day.  Do I show my worry that much?

 

/(^x^)\

 

Okay so it’s Thursday now.  My heat cycle is supposed to start today. I took my suppressant on the hope that it would still work for me today.  So I’m here just hoping and praying. I can’t take another for another six hours...

 

But I can’t stand why Kisa-san keeps glancing at me with a worried look!  Do I really look that worrisome?

 

No.  No… Okay I just need to keep focus on my work.  Takano-san is in a meeting right now and we’re left here to manage our own authors.  I already talked to all my authors so now it’s just the matter of consulting my other editors on their authors.  “I know this is a long shot, Hatori-san. But is Yoshikawa-sensei done with his-...”

 

“No.” I’m cut off.  “He had a ‘fever’ last week so he’s catching up today.  The cold is going around you know…” Hatori says in a sarcastic tone.  

 

It’s summer about to be fall.  There might be some truth to that but… “Ahh I see.  Well he does have until Friday…” I assure. Though, this is NOT the first time I said this.  

 

Ugh my head hurts.  And is it just me? Or is it getting kinda….really hot?  I know it’s sweltering outside, but that doesn’t mean it’s like that in here.  I dig into my little lunchbox cooler to get my ice cold water bottle. I don’t know why, but this is suddenly gaining the attention of everyone else around me?

 

“I..I’ll make copies of this,” I say getting up and trying to run to the copier with things for the next meeting.  For some reason, I have some very observant eyes watching me right now.

 

So much so that a certain someone gets up and walks over to me as I’m messing with the copiers.  “Hey Ricchan?”

 

“Ah...um yes, Kisa-san?”

 

“I know I’ve asked you this several times in the last few days but, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

 

“K...Kisa-san, do I really look that out of shape to you?” I ask.  I don’t particularly feel sick. Just a little hot. Though...my being hot is making me really nervous.  

 

“It’s not that you look ‘sick’ per se.  It’s just...” he begins. Then he cups his hand to my ear.  “I can _smell_ you…”

 

My whole body jolts hearing those words.  “Wh….what?! Kisa-san what are you saying?  I’m a beta! I’m not sure what you’re smelling but it’s not me…” I say in a huff as I give out the materials for the meeting.  Tori and Mino-san (both are alphas) are also giving me the same looks that Kisa has been giving me as I hand them the paperwork.  It’s actually starting to piss me off.

 

“Guys I’m FINE.  I don’t know what you’re smelling, but I can assure you...it’s not me…”

 

At least I hope it’s not.


	2. EMERGENCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of abusing his meds.... This behavior is common in beta fakers....

** Chapter Two:  EMERGENCY **

 

Ugh what a long day.  I’m ready to go home but I don’t even know if I have the energy to.  And just 10 minutes ago a wave of sudden nausea rushed me. I hope it’s not a cold….more than that...I hope it’s not my heat trying to combat the suppressant.  C’mon...hold out…

 

I wanna go home.  I think I NEED to go home.  I feel something very foreboding...

 

And Takano-san  _ still  _ hasn’t returned from any of his meetings.  I mean it’s not like he’s never done that before...I just feel irritated that he’s not around for some reason.  And why... _ why _ is it starting to get so very hot?

 

“Hey...do you smell that?”

 

?!

 

“Yeah, that’s surely an omega in heat!”

 

“Where?  Where’s the omega?”

 

Oh god...

 

“Alphas!  Put your masks on!  Hurry get out of here!” 

 

Oh….oh god….god no….my body...is heating up!  My mind is starting to become overwhelmed with filthy desire. 

 

My….suppressant  _ failed _ ...

 

**_ATTENTION ALL ALPHAS.  CODE 12. PLEASE FOLLOW ALL SAFETY PROTOCOLS AND HEAD TO THE NEAREST MEETING ROOM.  DO NOT USE THE ELEVATORS AT THIS TIME._ **

 

Oh god.  Someone hit the alarm.  The alarm is going off and people are beginning to scramble everywhere.  I’m too ashamed to even look up. I can already feel my body burning with more intense desire and lust.  This along with the foreboding dread that…. _ my secret is now out….   _

 

**_ATTENTION ALL ALPHAS.  CODE 12. PLEASE FOLLOW ALL SAFETY PROTOCOLS AND HEAD TO THE NEAREST MEETING ROOM.  DO NOT USE THE ELEVATORS AT HIS TIME._ **

 

The sense of embarrassment, panic, and the urge to fuck does NOT feel good at all and it’s making my head spin wildly.  My heart is pounding so much that I can’t keep focus on the fact I’m very much  _ in danger _ right now with the amount of alphas that work on this floor.  I could be wrong, but I believe every editor-in-chief on this floor is an alpha...not to mention Mino-san and Hatori-san that work in the department with me...

 

But then I feel something slide down my head and rest at my neck before it softly tightens around it.  A collar? Then a hoodie that’s small but draped over me. 

 

“C’mon Ricchan!  Hurry!” Kisa is tugging me out of my chair in a rush.  My head’s in a blur as he pulls me out of the department and to an elevator.  He flips an emergency switch labeled ‘Omega Safe Rooms’. “It’s okay, I gotcha!  You’re gonna be okay!” 

 

During an ‘Omega emergency’ or ‘Code 12’, other omegas and betas are called to help with the emergency while the alphas are told to heard into available meeting rooms on their floors until further notice.  This while the place is dusted and cleansed of any lingering scent left behind. And Kisa is following this protocol while I see alphas take their emergency suppressants and put something like a thick paper mask on.  All while scrambling to empty meeting rooms.

 

“Kisa?” This is one voice I hoped I WOULDN’T hear.  Apparently Takano-san was just on his way back to the department when the alarm sounded.  He’s holding his mask to his face, but  _ I’m sure _ he didn’t think he’d run into  _ us _ .  “I thought you...?”

 

“It’s….not me,” Kisa-san is trying to shield me bodily...trying to protect me.  Unfortunately his body is smaller than mine. 

 

“O...Onodera?!” 

 

I see his mahogany eyes go wide in confusion as he sees my face reddened by my distressed state; as well as an omega’s collar around my neck.  My heart drops as our eyes meet and the only thing I could think now is _...now he knows... _

 

Kisa then stands in front between me and our superior.  Again, trying to shield me from Takano-san. An alpha that could go crazy just by my alluring scent and commit an action worthy of a criminal record.  “Takano-san! Y-you need to get to a meeting room! I’m taking Ricchan to the safe rooms. I’ll make sure he’s okay. J-just... _ don’t come near _ !  Please!” his voice begs as he must now stand against his superior.  “Stay back!”

 

“Takano!”  I hear a man who I recognize as the chief editor of Japun call to him.  Kirishima-san runs over and shields us from his view. “C’mon man, snap out of it!  Let’s get out of here! Hurry!” he breaks Takano’s confused trance and ushers him away; running to a waiting meeting room. 

 

Finally, the elevator arrives in emergency status and Kisa shoves us inside then slams the button to shut the elevator doors.  My heart is racing and I’m  _ praying  _ I didn’t just throw Takano-san into his rut.  Takano-san  _ was  _ pressing his mask to his face, but I hope he was only standing there in a stupor because he was literally  _ in pure shock _ .  Over the past ten years, he’s only ever seen me as a beta.  To have the truth exposed like this would make anyone’s brain stall in confusion.  Just that look on his face told me that much...

 

Kisa-san is still holding onto me.  Really because I’m actually having a hard time standing with my heat rush, but I can feel he’s still breathing a little heavy.  He must’ve been  _ really  _ scared that Takano-san might do something to me.  “Wow...that was scary…” I hear him say. “I was almost sure he smelled you,” 

 

“I...I’m sorry about this,” I say in a soft whimper; tears choking me.  The guilt is really washing over me as I still hear the Code 12 alarms going off.  I’ve heard them go off once or twice in the office before. And I always felt mortified for the poor soul that it was called on, but it really is for our own safety.  No matter how embarrassing it may have been for these alarms to be pulled on them. If these safety measures weren’t in place like this, there’d be gang rapes all over Marukawa. 

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Kisa says keeping his hold on me.  “I knew something was off with you so I made sure to bring my old collar just in case.  You really are pretty stubborn,” he laughs softly.

 

“Guess I really couldn’t hide it after all, huh?” after all these years of being so pristine and prompt being able to hide it, I must’ve really screwed up this time around. 

 

“Well, when you asked Takano-san to have thursday through the weekend off, I immediately had my suspicions. Nobody in their right mind would ask for that much time with no good reason.  Not only that but you had symptoms of abusing your suppressants. But I understand it’s huge trend nowadays to hide being an omega after all,”

 

He’s right.  I’m not the only omega to attempt something so dangerous as to pass as being a beta like this. It’s been a growing trend for a LONG time because omegas really never have a leg up in life.  All we were really good for was breeding and baring offspring worthy of fine alphas and betas. It actually was understandable because our heat cycles really couldn’t allow us to have really demanding jobs like alphas and betas can so we tend to fall behind the pack.  Current human rights movements are raising more awareness so we can have a better life than just breeding and medicine is trying with suppressants and medical tools that aren’t too harsh on our bodies so that we can meet proper demand, but today’s incident was proof we’re not quite there yet...

 

“Just relax, Ricchan.  I think I know why you wanted to pass as a beta.  It was your folks and the family business, right?”

 

I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Y...yes,” was all I could say.  My head wasn’t clear enough to delve into my life story. But I didn’t even realize I was rubbing on my groin...IN FRONT OF KISA-SAN!  I’m sure my actions are why he has a small blush on his face right now. “S..sorry!! I didn’t mean to...do that in front of you…” I weakly apologize.  

 

He laughs nervously but he still tries to comfort me.  “It’s okay, Ricchan! I’m an omega just like you! I know and understand exactly what you’re feeling right now,” he re-adjusts his hold on me so that now I’ve got my arm around his shoulders.  Though I’m not so sure that was a good thing because now I’m getting the strong urge to just grind my cock against him. 

 

“ **This elevator has arrived at the Omega Safe Rooms.  Please swipe your keycard. This area is off limits to all alphas during ‘code 12’** ,”  I hear the voice on the intercom say.  This is so embarrassing and I have to keep telling myself it’s for a reason and it’s to keep me safe. Kisa swipes his keycard.  A card that has his picture and the Ω symbol. Everyone has one of these. Mine has a β on it and Takano-san’s got an α of course.  Though I’m quite sure after today, I’ll be getting mine renewed with a big fat Ω. This is the worst. 

 

There was a beep then elevator doors open.  I’d never been down here before and I hoped to not even see it.  These kind of public safe rooms are actually all over Tokyo thanks to the rise in human rights movements. By law, every business needs at least one but the numbers of them must go up the more employees the business has.  Markuwa actually has six. There’s three on one side of the wall and three on the other side. And they actually look bigger than the ones I tend to see on the street. 

 

“C’mon Ricchan!  I’ll show you my favorite one,” Kisa says as he helps me onto the safe room floor.  Heh, I wonder if he was just trying to lighten the mood because there shouldn’t be anything favoriting about this place.  The alarm is still going off with flashing red lights just like on the editor’s floor. He helps me to one that’s near the elevator we came in.  The metal door had a huge red Ω. As if it needed to be more obvious as to what it was. Kisa swipes his key card to unlock it and helps me inside; door locking securely behind us.  We’re met with a cooling mist from the ceiling that flowed downward toward the vented floor. Obviously to push my intoxicating scent away from the entrance. As such, there’s another plastic door we must go through to reach the actual safe room.  

 

“Wow...this kinda feels funny when it’s not you that’s in heat,” Kisa comments.  The mist actually feels very blissful on a heated body like mine. So I can imagine it feels weird for Kisa who isn’t burning up like I am. 

 

Now we’re in the ‘hospitality’ bit of the room.  Really not as cramped as I thought it would be. It has a full-size bed, a tv, mini-fridge, radio, desktop computer, bookcases filled with all sorts of Marukawa titles along with dvds and magazines (particularly the more ‘adult’ ones for a poor omega in heat), a phone on the wall to call out and an intercom to answer whoever may be at the door.  There’s a huge glass partition a few feet from the foot of the bed and judging by the tiling on the floor and wall behind it, this was the toilet and shower area. 

 

“Wow...this actually looks really nice,” I comment taking in my new surroundings.  My head’s still really foggy, but at least I feel somewhat calm now that I’m safe.

 

“Yeah, Marukawa really decked it out!  It’s way better than the shit ones you find on the street.  The other ones are like this too,” Kisa says as he heads to what looks like a computer in the wall that has yet another flashing red light next to it.  He puts his card into a slot and types a few keys. That’s when the flashing red light suddenly goes green. 

 

**ATTENTION:  Code 13. The affected parties are now secure.  All alphas remain in your selected meeting rooms until further notice.  Maintenance is now dusting the affected areas and elevators. Repeat. All alphas remain in your selected meeting rooms until further notice.**

 

It’s STILL so embarrassing to hear that over the intercom.  They have to sweep the entire department where I was as well as my path to the safe room.   It’s mortifying. Again I find myself chanting in my head that it’s for my safety as well as everyone else’s. 

 

“Hey,” I hear Kisa’s voice again.  It’s actually really soft as he brings me to sit down on the little loveseat that’s next to the computer. “No need to look so down.  This kinda thing happens all the time! I know it’s  _ really  _ embarrassing having the alarm called on you, but it really isn’t so bad,” he says trying to comfort me.  He has his arm around me and rubbing my back. I probably had a gloomy look on my face. Not surprising really.  

 

“I know.  It’s to protect me.  I get it. It’s just.  My secret is out now,”

 

“At least you don’t have to hide it anymore!  You know, I think I’d feel quite liberated not having to tiptoe around so much and putting that strain on your body.  I’m sure being a beta faker was kinda crushing on you, wasn’t it?”

 

When I think about it...He’s actually right.  Being a fake beta made it feel like I was Atlas trying to carry my entire world on my shoulders.   I had to buy my medicines and omega supplies online and prayed they got here in time because I was too scared I would be found out if I went to the omega care stores and facilities.  I had a trusted doctor to visit me at home. I had to fumble up some weird lies as excuses as to why I couldn’t do certain things on certain days if it involved work or school. I also had to take my omega care courses online because everyone would find out if I took them at school with the other omegas.  (Alphas and betas also had to take omega care courses as well for safety. Especially to learn what to do during emergencies like this one)

 

Hiding it was far more stressful, unhealthy, and  _ dangerous _ .  I could’ve had proper care if I was open about it.  Who knows what I just did to my body by forcing my suppressants.  “Um...so...what’s going to happen now?” I ask him. The hand he’s rubbing my back with feels really good on a body desperate for human touch.  I pray I’m not leaning into him too much. 

 

“Well a member of management has to come assess you and the situation.  I’m sure they’re on their way now. After that, I’m sure you already know, this will be your home until your heat cycle subsides.  You’ll have someone from Marukawa’s Omega Care come check your status everyday until then,” 

 

Greeaaaat.  

 

**\--Meanwhile (third person narrative)--**

 

Hatori Yoshiyuki, Mino Kanade, Kirishima Zen, and Takano Masamune all found themselves in the same meeting room during the alarm for ‘code 12’.  

 

“Soooo gentleman!  We find ourselves here...again,” Kirishima laughingly scoffs.  These four alphas always happened to end up in the same meeting room during Code 12’s.

 

“Hey it’s only happened about 5 times this year.  They’re getting better at it!” Mino joked with him.  

 

“I’m actually surprised it doesn’t happen more often,” Hatori added.  “The pressure this company puts on omegas is enough to make all their cycles go out of sync and irregular,” 

 

“I hear that,” Kirishima agreed.  He then looked over to see the editor-in-chief of Emerald looking very forlorn about something.  “Hey, Takano. You’re okay, right? Didn’t go into rut did you?” He asked knowing he literally had to pull him away from what looked like the affected party.  “I mean I don’t smell you in rut, but…”

 

“I’m fine.  I was...just in shock was all,” Takano breathed as he stared out the window as if it held some answers for him.  

 

“In shock?  So you saw who it was?  So that means it was on our floor, right?” When the alarm sounded, Kirishima really was absorbed into his work and didn’t look up in time to see the omega riddled with sudden misfortune.  He had to follow his protocol and take his suppressant while scrambling out of the department. He didn’t even see who it was when he pulled Takano into the meeting room. Didn’t have time to.  He was trying his hardest to hold his breath saving a fellow alpha from possibly commiting a crime due to nature’s force. 

 

To their knowledge, there were 4 omegas that worked on their floor and one of them was only a part-timer.  Kirishima was the one to keep track of this certain part-timer’s cycles. Two were ladies from the Sapphire department and the only other one was the baby face of Marukawa.  “Was it Kisa-san?” 

 

“No.” Takano began.  “Kisa just had his cycle, but even so, he had just gotten paired recently.  So he’s no longer a threat regardless. It...was Onodera…” 

 

“Onodera-kun?!” Kirishima said with soft surprise in his voice.  “Wasn’t he a beta?”

 

“It appears he was one of those ‘beta fakers’ you hear about sometimes,” Mino answered with his trademark smile.  

 

“I don’t blame him.  If you consider how his family is with their company and such,” Hatori chimed in.

 

“Still.  He could’ve at least told  _ me _ .  That sham of a secret would’ve still been safe and I’d have handled scheduling his cycles properly to where no one would find out about it.  Who knows how many times he’s abused his suppressants and damaged his body?” Takano huffed out in disdain. He really did feel so betrayed that Ritsu couldn’t even put that much trust in him.  

 

“Hey now, Boss.  The ones that love us often lie to protect our feelings.  Which makes them complete idiots, but you know how that goes,” Kirishima comforted. 

 

“I STILL should’ve picked up on this.  Him asking me out of the blue about taking thursday off through the weekend like that should’ve tipped me off.  Kisa even voiced his concerns to me, but...my trust in Onodera won out,” Takano held a hand over his mouth looking as if he were about to cry. 

 

The other two in the room couldn’t really say anything to help, but Kirishima again stepped up.  “Okay see here,” he began. “He had his reasons. Think about it. It most likely had nothing to do with  _ you _ , personally.  I imagine his family had to have  _ trained  _ him to be a fake beta.  So he’s probably done it for  _ years _ .  Possibly long before he even met you, am I right?”

 

“The more business owners try to pass the family business down to one of their children, the more fake betas crop up because they happen to have an omega instead of their hopeful alpha child.  So they train them to be something they’re not and undoubtedly puts them in dangerous situations like that. It really is a problem that needs to be stopped...but no one is listening,” Hatori grunted because he has an omega of his own that he cares for and totally sympathized.  

 

“Even with all alpha bloodlines, there’s STILL a chance for an omega to be born from them.  No one is immune,” Mino gave his opinion. “But I would think if Onodera-kun is an omega, he’d probably be a prized catch for other high class alphas coming from such a strong alpha bloodline.  I can’t see the reason why he would need to fake being a beta to be honest,” 

 

“Perhaps his parents are...some of  _ those  _ alphas?  You know the pure-blood believers or some shit like that?,” Kirishima spoke really not trying to pass such a harsh judgment.  But all this evidence pointing at the fault of the parents were really damning. “I mean I’m not trying to pass judgment and all.  But those guys piss me off making us alphas look like uncaring, chauvinistic assholes,”

 

Takano pondered.  Yeah sure they were right.  It still didn’t make him feel any better, “You’re right.  Though I can’t help but beat myself up over this because I should’ve picked up on it.  What gets me more is that he’s been abusing his medication just to keep up this front and I feel sick just thinking about it...”

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to him in about 4 hours once they allow you down to the safe room floor.  You’ll be able to straighten it all out with him then,” Kirishima chimed again. “But since we’re stuck in here for the time being, how about some poker?” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards.  “Who’s turn was it to deal last time?”


	3. Kisa's Comfort

** Chapter Three: Kisa’s Comfort **

“Ne, Ricchan?” Kisa is showing me how to use everything in this safe room when he ducks down the to cupboards.  “Wanna change into this yukata? It’s made of a fabric that soothes your body during the hot flashes. Kinda interesting how it works,” 

 

I take the offered yukata and already feel how the fabric works with my high body heat just holding it in my hands.  “Wow it does! Um okay I’ll put it on,” 

 

Since my head is still fuzzy, I have to have him help me out of my clothes and into the yukata.  So I sit on the bed provided and I undress but stop just before I get to my pants. “S..sorry if what you see disturbs you…” I offer as an early apology.  He’s seen me in the bath, but not in my hyper aroused state.

 

“Stop worrying about that, Ricchan!  Just take your pants off. Oh and your underwear too.  They’ve got some of these here for you!” He ducked into the cupboard again and pulled out omega ‘condoms’.  These aren’t really used for penetration so much as it is to contain the mess of needing to orgasm during hot flashes. “I’m sure your boxers aren’t faring too well from that dripping erection of yours,” 

 

I look down and to my absolute embarrassment...he was right.  Not only is there a pitched tent, but the top of that tent is soaked so much that it makes it look like I couldn’t make it to the toilet.  “Oh my gooooooodddd,” I groan hiding behind my hands. 

 

“Ricchan, relax!  This is natural, normal stuff!  It happens! No need to be embarrassed by it!” Kisa tries to comfort me again.  This time I don’t think it’s working. “Okay now drop ‘em,” he says. I barely have a chance to process that before he’s pulled them down to my feet.  

 

“K-K-KISA-SAN!” I yelp as I’m now fully exposed.  I try to cover my shame from him, but it’s really no use.

 

“Wow Ricchan!  For an omega, you sure are well endowed when you’re hard!  I think I’m jealous…” 

 

“Kisa-saaaan,” I groan some more in utter embarrassment.  I can’t tell if he’s teasing me or giving an honest opinion.  But still, it’s about my cock and it sounds weird coming from him!

 

“Ha ha! I’ve seen you in the bath before when we were at the onsen, but I never saw you erect! Damn you should’ve been an alpha with this thing!” 

 

“Kisa-san! Stop! You don’t have to point it out like that!”  I’m hiding my face in my hands as he continues with the inappropriate comments on my nether region.  If that wasn’t surprising enough...I feel a hand on it! 

 

?! “What are you doing Kisa-san?!” I whimper as he began to stroke my length.  My body is so desperate for it, however, that I can’t really find it in me to shove his hand away. 

 

“Sorry Ricchan, it just looked so painful for you.  I know it’s inappropriate, but just think about it as a friend helping out?” he leans down to whisper in my ear.  “Besides, you hadn't had a proper heat cycle in a while, right?”

 

Oh right.  It's been about six months since my last heat cycle.  So my body is most likely going to go crazy with arousal than usual.  “U..um...but won't you feel sick? You're paired, right?” as far as I knew, paired omegas couldn't have sex with anyone other than their mated alpha.  If they did, waves of nausea and vomiting would assault them during the very act of intercourse. 

 

He laughs softly as he nuzzles my neck a bit.  “It's not like I'm going to penetrate you or vice versa,” he takes out his own erection  and lines it up with mine. Taking both members in hand and stroking. I never noticed until now that Kisa has long fingers.  “I think I’ll be fine, I just feel the need to help you. At least until you’re able to have some proper relief,”

 

He tells me this and I remember about an interesting phenomenon that happens between omegas.  Allow me to tell you a bit of the backstory:

 

It’s a staple in history that omegas would comfort each other by oral sex as a safe way to relieve themselves during their cycles.  Particularly if there weren't any alphas around. But this got  _ exceedingly  _ common during the long ugly period in past history where omegas were exiled totally from society with the start of full alpha bloodlines.  Some idiot along the line even made it a taboo for alphas to breed with omegas. Even though God made alphas and omegas to do  _ just that _ as a way to save the dying human race! Alphas and omegas were  _ made  _ to be together but...humans are stupid and created unjust ‘morals’ that defy nature's purpose out of hatred and spite.

 

It's a prejudice that to this day carries on in society.  No. Not all alphas are like that and follow that bullshit.  Matter of fact, MOST alphas  _ wish  _ for a loving omega now a days.  But you do hear of groups like the Puritan Alpha Society still try to ‘educate’ alphas on how to ‘build a better world’; they conveniently leave out ‘without omegas’ at the end of that motto.  I’ve heard even darker stories where members of this society would kidnap and bite omega’s necks then release them… I’m sure you would know what that would mean for the omega that was given a ‘forced bond’.  This is now a hate crime with severe consequences. But of course that doesn’t stop criminals, right?

 

Though, even in  _ normal  _ society, how many times do you think I've heard alphas (and betas) feeling  _ relieved _ that their child didn't turn out to be an omega? NO ONE can escape the possibility of having an omega child by chance EVEN IF it's an all alpha bloodline.  I'm one such example. And you'll probably find that over half the children in orphanages end up being omega.  _ Unwanted children.  _ And even more are living the very dangerous life of being ‘beta fakers’ and abuse their medications just so they can have a chance at a better life.  Someone like myself...

 

...

 

So, what Kisa might be feeling now...is probably that centuries old kinship of a people that are exiled in an alpha and beta dominated world and formed familiar bonds with each other just by their souls and spirit alone.  This is one phenomenon not even science has been able to explain.

 

I think I’m even feeling that sort of compassionate bond with him.  It feels different than a  _ certain someone's _ touch (that I hate to admit I’m used to) of course, but it doesn't feel wrong or bad at all.  

 

“I'm not sure how you feel about doing this sort of thing with another guy Ricchan, but I promise it'll feel good,” he says pushing me gently back against the bed I was sitting on and he straddles me; never ending his rubbing on our cocks.  

 

Ah.  He doesn't know I once dated a man, so it’s not really a big deal for me.  “D..don’t worry. It feels great, k-keep going,” I moan out sensually as a response.  I lay my hand over his and give a squeeze too, finally hearing him moan a bit as he leans in to nuzzle my neck some more.

 

“Ha..aah!” he puffs in my ear.  It makes my whole body shudder feeling his hot breath against the sensitive areas around my scent glands.  I even feel him press his nose in taking in my scent. “I don't think I've told you, but you have a really lovely scent.  Smells like a powdery soft cherry blossom scent,” he licks the area where those glands should be located. A sudden rush of pleasurable tingles go down my spine.

 

“Thanks,” I reply with a chuckle, my breathing is getting ragged as he’s tightening the hold.  “What’s your scent like?” I ask genuinely curious. I’m not able to tell his scent as he’s not in estrus like me.  Though I might be able to smell it if he was aroused a bit more. 

 

“My scent is like strawberries.  I ate them so much when I was a kid, so I guess when I hit puberty my body had the perfect answer to what would make the alphas crazy!” he laughs.  His breath getting quicker as well. 

 

His answer brought to mind how I might’ve gotten my own scent; my mother liked to bathe me in fine cherry blossom bath oils and dusted me in her favorite sakura scented body powder as a child.  That and we had cherry blossoms everywhere where we lived. Sure they call this sort of thing an old wives tale, but science  _ still  _ hasn’t discovered  _ how  _ we gain those particular scents during puberty so this is what the general public believes at the moment.  

 

“R...Ricchan are you close?  We...we need to get off before management gets here,” Kisa says trying to quicken his pace.  

 

“T-then may..maybe we should stop?” My breath is coming in even quicker pants.  

 

“No, you’re almost there!  C’mon Ricchan...ah..mm! Together now,” he tries to get me off quicker by nipping gently on my earlobe. Sure enough, it works and I’m sent over the edge...but not before  _ this  _ comes out:

 

“Ah! ...ah! T-TAKANO-SAN!” I embarrassingly moan out as I climax.  My hands snap quickly to cover my face as if doing so would take it back.  

 

“Woah, Ricchan!  You have the hots for Takano-san?” I hear Kisa say as he reaches for the wet wipes.  The smile and amusement evident in his voice as he then cleans us up. 

 

“That’s NOT leaving this room!” Yes PLEASE let it stay locked away in this safe room forever.  Kisa laughs still as he gets up and continues to help me into my yukata (which is what we were doing in the first place, I think).  

 

“Ha ha!  No worries man, I get it!” He says tying my yukata in place.  “There now, feel better?” Kisa finishes cleaning himself and zips up his pants. 

 

“Y-yeah…” It was the first time I’d ever experienced that phenomenon with another omega.  So I’m still trying to process that a bit. “That...felt really good. Thank you,” which it did relieve me...for the time being.

 

“Hey no problem!  I got a good wank out of it myself after all,” he chuckles. 

 

“Sure your mate wouldn’t mind it?” I give him a knowing side glance.  

 

“It’s a thing between us omegas,” 

 

“...”

 

“Meaning if you want me to keep  _ your  _ little secret, you’re going to keep mine, kapeesh?” 

 

Both of us burst into a fit of laughter.  But I agree to the terms. “Okay okay, it’s a thing between us omegas!” I laugh with him. 

 

“Though I must confess, I thought you were straight Ricchan?” Kisa inquires. 

“I thought I was too…”

 

“Hee hee, guess Takano-san made you question your sexuality, ne?” Kisa has a big grin on his face.  “I guess that’s another thing we share in common,” 

 

“Eh?”

 

“I’m gay too!  My alpha mate is a man,” he says and I see this blush spread on his face as he thinks about this lovely alpha of his.  Must be nice.

 

“Well I kinda figured after...um, that…  I mean if you weren’t gay, then bi or pan,” 

 

“Nah.  Never really had a thing for girls.  Just guys...with lovely faces,”

 

“Y..you like my face?” I have no idea why that question came out it just did…

 

“Are you kidding, Ricchan?  You got a beautiful face! It’s small, smooth, perfectly round, and your dashing green eyes and silky hair are the perfect compliment!  Worthy of being an Emerald editor!” he beams.

 

“Uwaaah okay you can stop, now!” I’ve gotten compliments before on my physical appearance, but this is coming from someone I consider a senpai!

 

“Hey um…” he tones down his joking for a bit.  “If you really have feelings for Takano-san, I think you have a  _ huge  _ chance at him,”

 

My breath hitches.  “W...what makes you say that?”

 

“He just seems to be REALLY fond of you!  Seemed to love that little business trip you guys had where you had to share a double bed with him!  Then he took care of you when you were sick and even makes sure you have a proper meal everyday! C’mon Ricchan!  I honestly believe he feels the same way for you, wouldn’t hurt to ask,” 

 

“K..kisa-san,” this is coming from someone who has no idea about our treacherous past and what’s  _ actually  _ been going on. It makes me weary knowing that we’re being so obvious.  “What if he’s not into guys?” I ask trying to cover up any suspicions. 

 

“Ricchan listen,” he puts his arm around me.  “I was around almost two years ago when he first started with Emerald.  He’s never put so much care and attention into anyone else that’s worked under him as much as he does  _ you _ .  It was like his attitude changed when you started with us,” 

 

Correction.  HE’S the one making it obvious.  “I...see…” is all I can say at the moment. 

 

“I totally believe he has a thing for you.  And you just proved you just proved you have a thing for him, so it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask right?”

 

Before I could answer to that, I hear a chime and the door to the safe room is opening.  

 


	4. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Isaka-san can't stand beta fakers....

**Chapter Four:  Assessment**

 

**/(^x^)\ Third person narrative /(^x^)\**

 

“Na Asahina,” Isaka sighs settling back into his office after a meeting.  “Cancel my 5 o’ clock appointment. Say it was an urgent matter or something,” the newly named CEO rocking back in his desk chair to put his feet up on the desk.  He just DID NOT have enough energy for it.

 

Asahina gives a look of disgust.  “Skipping out _again_ , sir?” he pauses all he was doing on his laptop and opens the scheduler.  One one the MANY tabs he keeps open for his indecisive boss. “I’m surprised this company is still in good standing with you as a president who can’t dream of meeting those who got him there…”

 

Isaka huffs.  “I’m not skipping out!  All these people want to have drinks at once and--”

 

**_ATTENTION ALL ALPHAS.  CODE 12. PLEASE FOLLOW ALL SAFETY PROTOCOLS AND HEAD TO THE NEAREST MEETING ROOM.  DO NOT USE THE ELEVATORS AT THIS TIME._ **

 

Isaka’s eyes widened a bit as he turned toward the intercom.  “?”

 

Asahina just sighed.  “And yet another Code 12…Ryuuichirou-sama, I think we should take a more proper look at how our managers are taking care of omegas.  Especially if they’re working so hard they go irregular,”

 

“You don’t think I--” Isaka began in frustration.  “Now listen you. As an omega myself, I made sure to lay some strict guidelines and procedures. And I make sure everyone is following them.  Having an irregular cycle is common and is no fault of the omega whether they’re stressed or not. It’s just an unfortunate coincidence. At least I provide ‘shelter’ in case, right?”

 

“Only because the law requires you to,” Asahina informs.

 

Isaka grumbles, “Nevermind that!  Just...where does it say the alarm was pulled?”

 

Asahina opens another tab on his laptop.  “Seems it was the Manga Editing Floor,”

 

Isaka goes to get a folder from the bookshelf after flipping a switch in his office to tone down the blaring of the alarm.  “Let’s see, who are the omegas in Manga Editing?” he says to himself checking the paperwork. “Hey check if Chibi-tan was on the clock for today,”

 

“It says Takahashi Misaki clocked out about two hours ago,” Asahina replied.  “I doubt he was still in the building,”

 

“Good.  I’d hate to relay to Akihiko if he was quanteened to a safe room,”  Isaka said feeling that conversation wouldn’t go well. “Hmm. And it says here that Kisa Shouta just registered as ‘paired’ with medical clearance to validate his claim.  So he wouldn’t be a threat at all,” he flipped the pages of the folder in his hand.

 

Asahina picks up the phone and dials the cell phone contact for the Sapphire Editing department’s editor-in-chief (seeing as how she wouldn’t be in her department right now).  “Hirama-san? This is Asahina Kaoru, President Isaka’s secretary. What are the statuses of your two omega employees right now?”

 

After a brief summary, Asahina said his thank you’s and hung up the phone.  “Hmmm…”

 

“Well?” Isaka inquired.

 

“Both her omega employees were out meeting with authors.  So they weren’t even in the building,”

 

Isaka gives a confused look. “Wait if it’s not any of them, who was it?”

 

“Hirama-san _did_ hint to me that she saw it was Onodera Ritsu from the Emerald department,” Asahina explained as he did a check on his employee profile.  

 

“Wait.  I don’t recall Takano having two omegas in his department.  And I could’ve _sworn_ his dad told me he was a beta,”

 

“That’s what it says here on his employee info.  But...perhaps he was a beta _faker_?  The Sapphire BL department is right next to the Emerald department, surely she would’ve gotten a proper look at the situation if that were the case,”

 

**ATTENTION:  Code 13. The affected parties are now secure.  All alphas remain in your selected meeting rooms until further notice.  Maintenance is now dusting the affected areas and elevators. Repeat. All alphas remain in your selected meeting rooms until further notice.**

 

“Okay.  We should be able to see now who’s keycard is being used to access the safe rooms,”  Isaka sighed still looking for answers.

 

“Already on it,” Asahina continues to tap on his mouse.  Within a few moments, they have their answer. “Kisa Shouta.  The paired omega. I imagined he helped Onodera into the safe rooms.  Guessing our suspicions were correct?”

 

Isaka’s face falls with a deep sigh.  He already knew one very good reason why Onodera would fake being a beta.  “Ah geez. Well...I guess go ahead and start the paperwork for a ‘new’ omega while you’re here on lockdown,”

 

“You’re not planning on firing him, sir?” Asahina asked.  He knew about his omega’s strong stance against beta faking and has even fired a share few over it.

 

“I can’t.  He’s the son of my dad’s friend.  I have to be careful about this, so hopefully I can scare him out of being a beta faker on his own.  Maybe his parents might learn something from it as well.”

 

“Understood.  I’ll get started on his paperwork now,” Asahina replied.

 

“I’ll call one of our Omega Emergency Response members once I get down there so you don’t have to worry about that,” he says going to retrieve his own little laptop and heading out the door.

 

 _Well at least I really do have a reason to cancel that dinner meeting…_ He scratches the back of his head as he makes his way down to the safe rooms; swiping his keycard to activate the elevator that’s on emergency standby.  “Not like this is any better, poor nanahikari…”

 

Of all the elevator rides he’s had to take in this building, the ones down to the safe rooms always seem to be the longest.  

 

**/(^x^)\ Onodera POV /(^x^)\**

 

“Ah! They’re here,” Kisa says.

 

Before I could wonder who, I see Isaka-san walk through the plastic door with a file folder and laptop in hand.  “So it was really you after all, Nanahikari?” he laughs a bit. Of course I really don’t favor him calling me that, but what can I say to someone like him?

 

“Ah yeah…” I’m still overwhelmed with embarrassment.  But I get this damning question on my mind. He can’t be an alpha.  So he’s either beta or omega. And of course I can’t help it, “You’re a beta Isaka-san?”

 

“Ha ha! Ricchan, he’s an omega!  He’s even a part of Marukawa’s Omega Emergency Response team!”  Kisa gushes.

 

“Uwaaahh?!” I can’t help my surprise hearing that.  I never would’ve suspected someone so successful being _an omega_!!!

 

“Kisa-kun, don’t go spilling all my secrets now.  Though I _am_ told I’m one of the best,”  Isaka puts his folder and laptop down and comes to hold my chin up as if to examine my face.  Then he takes what looks like a compact and pulls out a wipe. He puts it behind my ear just under my collar.  He pulls it back out and we all see that it changed color.

 

“Wha?!” I couldn’t help my reaction.  “What’s that?”

 

“Pretty nifty, huh?  This interacts with your sweat and skin oils to determine the intensity of your heat pheromones.  And the way it looks right now….you’re...going to be in here for a while.” Isaka-san says holding the wipe up that is stained a rather deep purple.  I shudder to think how it should normally look.

 

“So….Is it safe to guess…” Isaka-san begins again.  “That you’ve abused your suppressants?”

 

“Y..yes,” I reply hanging my head.

 

“When was your last proper heat cycle?”

 

“Six months ago…” I say barely above a whisper.  But of course both occupants in this room heard and immediately gave their own form of shock.  

 

“Half a year ago?!?” Isaka exclaims.

 

“Oh Ricchan!!” Kisa has a hand over his mouth more in sympathy.  He even puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it.

 

“Yes yes I know!” I start. “I just couldn’t find a proper excuse to get off of work and I even tried putting in but…” I’m saying this frantically because I myself am worrying about the state of my health.  

 

“Okay okay, relax.  I don’t need you having a panic attack on me now,” Isaka says putting both hands on my shoulders.  “But I have to ask...did...your parents put you up to this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, did they...encourage...or rather… _raise_ you to be a beta faker?”

 

I’ve always loved my parents.  And I only saw they wanted the best for me and I _agreed_ with them that if I wanted a better life, I at least had to be a beta.  “Technically...yeah,”

 

“By law, doctors are only allowed to supply you with 3 months worth of suppressants and not prescribe them to you again until another 3 months have passed.  If you’ve been on them for six months, where did you get the rest of your supply from? Or did you just bulk up your supply yourself by not using them until you had a steady amount?”

 

When he asks this my heart drops even further.  Especially in light of how this is all looking bad on my parents. “I...never had to get them from a pharmacy, because I was afraid I would be found out.  So….m-my...mom always gave them to me,”

 

Isaka then crosses his arms.  His looks went from one of sympathy to one saying he was about to scold me.  “I _hate_ to be the bad guy here, but you... _do_ know I can fire you over that.  Right? That’s called taking illegally obtained medication and yes it’s against our policies not to mention the law itself.  I don’t allow for beta fakers in my company. What happened to you today is the _reason_ ,”

 

My heart jumps to my throat so fast I thought I would see it jump out.  “N..no wait please! I understand I messed up...just please!”

 

“I need you to understand what you just did here.  Not only have you abused your meds and possibly brought some severe health issues on yourself, but you also put all the alphas on your floor in danger of committing a crime by force of nature.  Your. Department. Alone. Has 3 alphas all within arms length of you. You gotta be careful about this!” Isaka says with urgency.

 

He’s right.  He’s absolutely fucking right.  I screwed up. Not just my body.  But maybe my career as well. “I..I know, I’m sorry...I..” I start to cry. My life as I know it is ending.  “Please don’t fire me! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything!”

 

Isaka unfolds his arms and hangs his head.  “I really don’t have it in me to fire my friend’s kid.  Especially since a big part of this is your parent’s fault with how they raised you,” he explains.  

 

“SO if you’re staying with Marukawa...you’re going to follow some strict guidelines from now on,” He says beginning to count on his fingers.  “No more suppressants. For the rest of this year until the end of NEXT year. You’re going to have nice, healthy heat cycles if I can help it.  I’m going to put Takano in charge of your _monthly_ drug testing; I better not see one trace of Pherofetamine in your system.  And I’m sure you already know you’re to report to him about your heat schedules as well WITH doctor’s reports from a trusted facility of MY choosing.  Your beta faking days are over, understand?” Isaka’s words sound so harsh, but...something deep down tells me he’s doing this for my own good.

 

“Y-yes sir!  Thank you sir!  It won’t happen again I promise!” I bow deep enough to where my head almost hits my knees as a wave a relief washed over me.  That was just too close. I almost lost _everything_ I’d worked hard for.  Yeah. My beta faking days are over.  I can feel Kisa release a breath he was holding in suspense as he watched from the sidelines, too.  

 

Isaka heaves a great sigh and heads over to the table where he laid his laptop and opens it.  “Geez. What a mess…Well let’s just hope you did no permanent damage. I’m going to have someone from my Omega Emergency Response team come check on you periodically.  You’ll most likely see them around breakfast, lunch, and dinner times, but since they’re volunteers that still work for this company they come when they’re able,”

 

“Volunteers?” I ask barely recovering from this scare Isaka just handed me.

 

“Yeah Ricchan!  They’re regular omega employees of Marukawa that help with code 12s and asses the omegas that have to be stuck in the safe rooms.  They’ll bring you food or snacks you wanna eat and drinks, OTC meds to help with your symptoms, anything from your home like a change of clothes if you wish, and can be around for emotional support when you need it,” Kisa explains.  He does give me a wink as if to say ‘physical’ support, too.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of it, Nanahikari,” Isaka says as he’s working something on his laptop. Possibly putting in for my new keycard and updating my employee info.  “The Omega’s Bond? The phenomenon no man can explain? I truly believe all of us omegas are connected and help each other in times of need. Born from living in such a harsh world.  That’s why I created my Omega Emergency Response. The volunteers are required to go through a short training period so they can learn the needs of different omegas, including psychological and medical, and how to process them through situations like yours,”

 

“What I find great about it is since it’s volunteer work, you know those people are doing this purely out of the kindness of their hearts,” Kisa adds.

 

My heart warms hearing this.  And it makes me want to join to atone for what I just did.  “What are the requirements to be a member of Omega Emergency Response?”

 

“Well for one, you can’t be a beta faker.” Isaka states boldly.

 

Urk.

 

“I don’t want you preaching that shit to the omegas under your care.  But...if you can prove it to me by following the guidelines I set for you until the end of next year, I’ll consider letting you join us,” he then smiles at me.  As if he’s hopeful that I can turn my life around and be a _proud_ omega like he is.

 

“Y-yes sir, I’ll do that,” I smile back.  I now have another reason to give up being a beta faker.  I want to do right by him and everyone else I’ve caused trouble for.  

 

“Hee hee! I can’t wait to see you on the team, Ricchan!” Kisa says giddily.  “But I should warn you, Yokozawa-san’s on the team too!”

 

Huh?!?

 

“And he’ll probably be one of the members that will come visit you tonight to check the progress of your heat,” Isaka adds.

 

“Wait...WHAT?!”

 


	5. Care Bear

** Chapter 5:  Care Bear **

**\--Flashback--**

 

“C...can’t I have someone other than Yokozawa-san?” I asked hoping I wouldn’t get the one person who I’ve been at odds with since the beginning of my career here in Marukawa.

 

“Heh!  You’re going to get who’s available, Nanahikari,” Isaka informs still typing on his little laptop.  “Ne Kisa, tell him about the time you had to suffer a Code 12,” 

 

“Eh?  You had to go through a Code 12 too, Kisa-san?!” 

 

“Ricchan, almost all omegas that worked for this company have gone through a Code 12 at least once in their careers here!  That’s why I was telling you not to worry and be so embarrassed!” he laughs and claps me on the back. “Anyway, it was toward the end of a cycle and poor Takano-san had just started with us.  I don’t even think he was there for a full month yet. But he and Yokozawa-san were talking about some fair coming up while  _ I _ had to convince my author to change her storyboard because Takano wasn’t having it.  The stress got to me and made my heat come a week early. Right then and there. And of course I wasn’t paired at the time,” 

 

My eyes widen as he’s telling the story.  Just...poor Kisa-san!

 

“Yokozawa-san shoved Takano-san out of his chair and said ‘Run!  It’s a code 12!’ before anyone ever pulled the alarm. The entire department empties while Yokozawa-san pulls out his collar, putting it on me, and drapes his blazer over me.  Saying, ‘C’mon you,’”

 

“That...must’ve felt nice,” I say with sarcasm.  If he helped Kisa-san like Kisa helped me here in the safe rooms, it really  _ couldn’t  _ have been pleasant!

 

“Actually Ricchan.  You’ll find he drops his ‘wild bear’ act when he’s in O.E.R. mode,”

 

“I’ve heard that,” Isaka chimes in. “My biggest manga selling ‘wild bear’ will gain a maternal instinct when he’s helping omegas in distress.  Like a side nobody else really gets to see,” 

 

“He’s still strict and stern as ever though!” Kisa adds.  “But it’s like the tough love a mother gives you. Of course, my irregularity wasn’t my fault.  It just happens sometimes. But he made sure I was following all healthy procedures during my time in the safe room.  And getting after me when I didn’t,”

 

“When you didn’t?”

 

“Yeah like forgetting to take my meds when I lost track of time, sleeping.  Forgetting to eat or hydrate myself. Those are really common symptoms when your heat’s irregular.  So he made sure I combated them properly,” 

 

“See?  He’s not so bad,” Isaka adds.

 

I grit my teeth and hold back the urge to say ‘Because you two aren’t the ones he has a grudge against!’

 

**\--end flashback--**

 

Kisa-san and Isaka-san left about an hour ago after they asked what I wanted for dinner and any snacks and such.  Apparently this will be my life for the next few days so might as well get used to it. 

 

I tried to take a nap but this sudden hot flash wasn’t going to let me.  I even rolled over into the shameful ‘all-fours’ position an omega gives an alpha when they’re about to mate.  I pulled the hem of the yukata up and try to pleasure myself with just my fingers in my desperate hole searching for relief. 

 

But…

 

It’s not working.  I can’t cum. My heat is so intense that it wants  _ more  _ than just my fingers.  And unfortunately I don’t even have my sex toys.  Suppose this is what I get for holding it off for so long…

 

I’m so frustrated and hot.  So  _ unbearably  _ hot.  I can’t take it anymore and go into the toilet/shower area behind the big glass partition.  I turn on the cold water tap and let the cold stream cool and soothe my heated body. 

 

I just wish...I wasn’t so tired...and...dizzy.  Ugh...even the cold tiles feel so good against my skin…

 

“Oi...oi!” I hear a voice in the distance.  Is someone here? Oh I don’t care. I just want to sleep on these wonderful cold tiles.  

 

“Oi, get up!” I hear the voice say again.  Sounds familiar. Hm? The water stopped?

 

“Shit!” that voice again.  Yokozawa-san? I then feel myself being lifted up and dragged out of the shower area to the cold wood floor in the safe room.  “Turn over. You didn’t get any water in your mouth or lungs did you?” Yokozawa-san says as he’s pushing my body on to my side and begins trying to hit my back already thinking I did.

 

“N..no! I didn’t!” I exclaim to get him to stop.  “I’m...I’m just so...so hot. I’m so fucking hot. I’m burning!”  I start to cry hysterically as my body just feels like it’s erupted in flames.  I’m even trying to get Yokozawa-san off me because  _ he’s  _ too hot!  This floor is too hot!  Everything is too hot! “I’m burning!  I’M BURNING!” I scream.

 

“Dammit,” he puts out then rushes to retrieve what looks like a blue fire extinguisher?  He points it at me and the mist that blows forth is absolutely fucking amazing! “Turn around, let me get your backside,” I did as told and allowed this mist from heaven envelop me.  

 

Yokozawa dries me off and helps me back on the bed after that little fit.  “You okay?” his laden with concern.

 

I can only nod my head because my head is so fogged up at the moment.  I don’t even know what just happened. He retrieves my discarded yukata and drapes it over me.  

 

“I have to check if you’re running a fever,” Yokozawa says now going over to a locked case on the desk.  He pulls out a blood pressure monitor that fits on the wrist and a thermometer; fixing the cuff on my wrist and fits a disposable cap on the thermometer to stick in my ear.  

 

“I...was...just so hot,” it felt like I had trouble trying to breathe.  “My heat….has never felt this bad before…”

 

“Even though you’ve held your heat off for half a year, your fainting in the shower and manic episode really wasn’t a result of your heat.  Those are symptoms of withdrawal from your pherofetamine abuse,”

 

“That...makes me sound like some drug addict,” I manage to blurt out.  I really didn’t like how he was making it sound.

 

“Well, drug addicts  _ do abuse _ the drug of their choice don’t they?”

 

Urk.  Okay. Maybe he has a point.  

 

“Anyway, that is correct terminology.  It’s technically considered drug abuse when you’re taking it consecutively and way longer than deemed necessary.  If that sounds that bad to you, then perhaps you shouldn’t be doing it anymore,” 

 

“‘S not like I was on it to make me feel good,” 

 

“Drug abuse is drug abuse, no matter how you slice it, Onodera,” Yokozawa huffed taking the readings of both the thermometer and bp monitor and scribbling the results on a clipboard with a log sheet.  “Like I said. If it sounds that bad, just don’t do it anymore,” 

 

I get it now.  He’s trying to light a fire under me so I don’t do it anymore.  It really does make me sound like some junkie; especially since I wasn’t getting them from a pharmacy.  I don’t like holding the title of ‘drug abuser’. Yet another reason I should give up the beta faking life.  “Okay...” is all I can reply to him at this point. 

 

“How are you feeling?  A bit better than before?” his voice.  Doesn’t have that raging bear tone I usually hear from him.  

 

“Yeah...that mist you sprayed me with is amazing,” I say in bliss thinking about how I don’t feel like I’m literally on fire.  

 

“That’s a menthol/eucalyptus compound you can find at any omega care supply store.  It comes in wipes, mists, body powders, sprays, even some you can ingest to cool you from the inside out,” Yokozawa informs as he’s still writing on the log.  

 

“It even comes in a little fire extinguisher like that?”

 

I see Yokozawa stifle a laugh, “Let it be known that’s  _ not  _ a  _ real  _ fire extinguisher but it sure feels like it does when it’s on you, doesn’t it?”  He chuckles. “It’s usually the butt of that kind of joke. But no. You can only get it like that if you’re a trained professional. We use it on omegas who are having manic episodes thinking their bodies are on fire.  Like you just did. Sometimes they thrash about and end up hurting themselves when they can’t find any sort of relief. We spray it directly into their face or head and it calms them down instantly. Sadly, manic episodes like that are a common symptom of withdraw from suppressant abuse,”

 

Oh.  So that’s what it was.  It really wasn’t my being in heat.  Though the normal hot flashes can make me feel like I’m burning up, it was never really  _ that  _ bad before.  It had to have been more the fault of the drug.  “Um...Yokozawa-san? Will that happen again?” I admit it’s kinda scary thinking about it.  Especially when I don’t really remember losing my mind like that.

 

“It might.  But, if you feel another episode coming on, this same mist can come out of that shower head.  There’s a blue button there on the side next to the faucet. Don’t turn the water on. Just press it and make sure it hits your face first so you can keep control of your head while you treat the rest of your body,” 

 

“Okay, thank you,”  Wish I’d known sooner.  “Um… What are the other withdraw symptoms?” I ask, I need to know what I should expect coming down from my suppressant.

 

“Well other than the manic, dizziness, fainting, and headaches/migraines, there’s a really harsh one that you’re going to hate as the night wares on.  Not being able to ejaculate properly,” 

 

“Eh?!” Like...I couldn’t do before?  “I..I thought it was because I held off my heat so long my own hand wasn’t enough?!” 

 

“Don’t you think it’d be  _ easier  _ for you to get off if you’ve been holding back for so long?  No, that’s the failed suppressant telling your brain you’re not in heat while the rest of your body is.  Your body is literally fighting itself and can’t figure out if you’re horny or not,” 

 

I’m gonna be FUCKING MISERABLE!!!  “I-isn’t there some way to combat the symptoms?!  Like an OTC or cream?!” I ask frantically. 

 

“The only real thing I can suggest,” he finishes with this log.  “Is drinking a lot of water to try to flush the drug out of your system.  But even that would take hours to maybe days,” 

 

“Is there really nothing else?” 

 

“Well,” he says packing up all the stuff he’d brought in with him.  “There is one more…”

 

“Yeah?” I ask trying to grip onto this last glimmer of hope.  

 

“Ask your alpha boyfriend to assist you…”

 

Aaannnd that hopeful glimmer is gone.  “W..what?”

 

“You heard me.  You’re not going to be able to bring yourself off on your own with just your fingers or hand.  Don’t even think a sex toy will suffice. But I’m sure that alpha boyfriend of yours will drop everything to help you.  I think he’ll be allowed down here to the safe room floor about 9-ish,” he checks his watch. It’s 7:30 pm. “So let him come relieve you if you can’t stand your symptoms,” 

 

“B-but we’re not--”

 

“Not  _ what _ ?” now  _ there’s  _ the Yokozawa-san we all know…  And I made the stupid mistake of telling him that I was in love with Takano-san.  So of course he’s under the impression that we’re dating! 

 

“Ah! N-nothing it’s...just…” I try to think.  “I’ve...never been with an alpha while in heat before.  I..I’ve seen alphas and omegas mate while in estrus and...it looks like it hurts.  The alpha is...always so rough you know?” Don’t get me wrong, this actually IS a genuine concern of mine as it’s true.  But...yeah I’m also using it as an excuse.

 

Yokozawa then lets out an exasperated sigh.  “Is that all?” Now I feel like I’m a teenager getting shy of my ‘first time’. 

 

“Of course if you’re looking at it from the  _ outside _ , it looks like it hurts as the alpha  _ is  _ rather rough the first couple of times.  But the omega’s body is fascinating. Once you smell his rut, your body will prepare you for the ‘roughness’.  You’ll find yourself begging for it actually. It’s nature’s way. Our bodies were designed to work together and some say sex between alpha and omega during estrus is more beautiful and euphoric than any other experiences.  If you’ve had sex with Masamune before and are not a virgin in that respect, it shouldn’t hurt. Your body is already prepared to take him,” 

 

I can just feel the heated blush on my face as he gives me what sounded like a biology lesson that I must’ve slept through in high school.  “U..um you sound like you’re speaking from experience, Yokozawa-san…” I have no idea why I felt the need to even make this comment. 

 

But he merely shrugs.  “Well I  _ am  _ a paired omega.  I’d think I would know about how that feels,” 

 

After a brief moment, he sighs deeply,  “Anyway, I brought you your dinner,” he motions to the large paper bag on the desk.  “Make sure you eat. You’re not going to be starving yourself on my watch. Go ahead and send me a message through the O.E.R. database on this thing here,” he points to the computer panel on the wall. “Think about what you want to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning.  If you don’t I’ll just pick up whatever, see you,” he turns to leave. 

 

“Um...thank you.  Yokozawa-san. For helping me,” 

 

“Don’t mention it.  Just stop causing problems for Masamune.  Who knows how worried shitless he is right now for you,” 

 

Kisa-san and Isaka-san were right.  That is a different side of Yokozawa-san.  One only omegas in distress get to see I suppose.  

 

And somehow I knew he’d say something like that before leaving.  But in all honesty. He’s right. Takano-san...is just now finding out that I forced my suppressants and hadn’t had a proper heat cycle for six months. Isaka-san is probably telling him about the new guidelines I have to follow because it will involve his cooperation.  

 

And I still….can’t get the image of his face when he learned that I was omega out of my head.  “A bunch of shit is being dumped onto him right now…” I say with tears pouring out of my face. “I can’t possibly ask him for his help after all that…”

 

I have a long night ahead of me...


	6. Beta No More

**Chapter Six:  Beta No More**

**\--Takano’s POV--**

 

I can’t get it out of my mind.  

 

I’m even finding it hard to play our usual game of poker during the Code 12s.  

 

That’s because this time it wasn’t just any omega.  It was Onodera. My Ritsu. He’s an omega. Part of me actually feels excited because it really has been a pleasant fantasy of mine wishing he really was an omega.  Of course I loved him so much I totally accepted him as a beta. I’d just have to have better control so I don’t hurt a beta that most likely can’t handle my rut.

 

Still.  He could’ve told me.  I felt hurt that he didn’t.  I mean, Kirishima-san did help shed light on why he did it.  And it _does_ make sense.  But that only makes the matter worse...beta fakers are _known_ to do one thing that scares me half to death.

 

I hear the meeting room door open and we find it’s Isaka-san.  “Ah! There you are Takano!”

 

He comes in and everyone goes quiet.  Well mostly because Kirishima-san is the only one of us that isn’t in my department.  “Just got back from assessing your employee!” he says taking an odd seat on the table across from me.  

 

“Is he okay?” I ask.  I’m trying not to show too much desperation in my voice.  

 

“He’s going to be fine.  He’s in for a pretty rough night tonight, though…”

 

“What do you mean?  He just...went into an irregular cycle...right?” I can hear my heart in my ears.  PLEASE for the love of god almighty, tell me my suspicions are NOT correct.  

 

Isaka already looks like he really can’t bear to tell me at this point.  

 

He shakes his head no.  “C’mon Takano. What are beta fakers known for doing? And you’re not going to like what I’m about to tell you.  He’s held off his heat with suppressants for six months,”

 

“SIX MONTHS?!?” I leapt out of my chair so fast, it fell backward.  What. The actual. _Fuck_?

 

I even hear Kirishima-san, Mino, and Tori all give their share of colorful words in surprise at this.  Not only was this idiot hiding his being omega, he was abusing his suppressants far worse than I ever imagined.  

 

“Here’s the kicker.  He’d been obtaining his suppressants illegally.  He confessed that none of his meds came from a pharmacy,”

 

Great.  My Ritsu is by definition, a junkie.  

 

“Takano.  I really don’t allow for ‘beta fakers’ in my company.  I’m sure you know why. Especially in light of what just happened,”

 

My heart nearly stops.  That’s right. Isaka is _not fond_ of beta fakers in the slightest.  For good reason when you think about it.  “S-so...you’re telling me he’s fired?” All his good work.  All the training I pressed into him to be a better manga editor.  Did all that really just go to waste?

 

“I can’t fire my friend’s kid.  Especially if him and his wife are the ones that encouraged this behavior in him since he was a child.  It’s not entirely Ritsu’s fault and I feel corny trying to lay total blame on him,”

 

I breathe a sigh of relief.  That should be considered a form of child abuse.  It really should. Ritsu complicated his health and almost lost his job over what his parents engraved into him. Omegas beta fake to get ahead in life...until shit like this happens.  

 

“However.  I’m going to need your cooperation on the new guidelines I set for him if he wants to keep his job here,”

 

“You got it.” I say automatically.  I’m already prepared to set this idiot straight.

 

“No more suppressants from now until the end of _next_ year,”

 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t even have them in his possession,”

 

“He’s to report to you of his _monthly_ drug tests to prove it.  Not one trace of pherofetamine is allowed, got it?”

 

“I’ll see to it personally,”

 

“And of course since he’s an omega, he’s to follow the rules set for omegas, like giving you his heat schedules and taking the necessary time off, but I also want you to check his doctor’s reports.  I’m going to send him to someone _I know_ for that.  I told him all this too, so his beta faking days are over,”

 

“Excuse the language, but _damn fucking right_ his beta faking days are over!”

 

“I take it I can trust you wholeheartedly on this mission?  I kinda wanna see his parents shake in their boots over this too,” Isaka gives a smirk already knowing my answer.

 

“You can count on me, sir.”  I state boldly. Of course I’m not really doing it because Isaka is telling me to.  But for the well being of that idiot that’s cooped up downstairs.

 

**Attention all alphas:  Affected areas have been cleared.  You are now free to leave the meeting rooms.**

 

“Finally we can get out of here,” Kirishima stretches in his chair and moves to clean up his deck of cards.  “Sheesh but it’s already past time to pack up and leave. My daughter is probably wondering where I am right now.  Oh and hey,” Kirishima gives me a supporting pat on the shoulder. “Good luck. I know this hasn’t been easy on you.  I can’t imagine being in your same position. So I’m cheering you guys on, okay?”

 

“Thanks, I’ll need it,”

 

\--

 

Everyone makes it back to the department as things go back to normal. Most are getting their stuff and it’s not long before the floor empties again; this time everyone is just going home.  The betas and OER took care of the clean up, I’m sure. I sink back into my desk chair and ponder where my cigarettes have gone to.

 

“Have a good night, Takano-san.  Hope everything turns out okay,” I hear Mino says as he’s gathering his things.  He has a kid at home too so he really needs to hurry out of here.

 

“I’m sure it will, thanks,” I return.  I’ve gotta stick around for two more hours.  That’s when I’ll be allowed down to talk with him.  

 

“Ah Takano-san!” It’s Kisa’s voice I hear.  “Isaka-san told me to give this to you,”

 

It’s some paperwork regarding Onodera.  It has his new employee profile sheets with a bright red Ω as opposed to the purple β he used to have next to his employee profile picture (mine is a blue α) .  His new keycard and employee tags. A log book that’s similar to the one I keep for Kisa that maps out his heat schedule. And a small omega emergency kit that will be kept in his desk.  

 

I open the kit and all that’s really in there is an omega’s collar (I’m assuming the one he has on now is Kisa’s old one) and flash wipes.  The slot where an emergency suppressant syringe needle is supposed to be,... has been taken out. I presume by Isaka-san. In its place is a topical cream that’s used on the scent glands and blocks the pheromones for a short period of time in the case of an emergency.  “Heh, not even allowed an emergency syringe. Ah well, I’d rather him use this instead of pherofetamine,” I say aloud.

 

“I heard that stuff is actually used by people who have an allergy to pherofetamine,” Kisa says as he’s looking at this stuff with me.  It’s an all natural cream and it works for about 15 to 20 minutes until the omega can get to safety. I heard its only real side effect is that it twinges a bit on the skin, like how rubbing alcohol does with a cut.  

 

“Yeah well I’m gonna _make_ Onodera allergic to pherofetamine,”

 

Kisa gives a shy laugh.  It was then I remember he brought Ritsu down to the safe rooms.  I believe I may have scared him a bit. “That reminds me. Sorry if I spooked you earlier.  I was just in a bit of shock was all. I didn’t go into rut because of Onodera,”

 

“Ah so that’s what it was?  Well that makes sense if Ricchan never told you he was an omega.  It really was enough to surprise us all,”

 

“Also.  Thank you for taking care of him and bringing him down to the safe rooms,” I commend him for acting so fast.  

 

“No problem! Happy I could help!” he beams.

 

I put the papers down on my desk and I’m suddenly reminded of something important I need to do.  I go to where Onodera kept his belongings. I take his bag and lift it to the desk unzipping it.

 

“Hm?  What’s up, Takano-san?  Why are you going through Ricchan’s things?” Kisa asks.

 

“Why do you think?”  I only rummage for a second before I find the offensive bottle of his suppressants.  My heart falls as there literally is no name or prescription label on it. Just a Ω and the name Pherofetamine.  

 

I see Kisa’s face fall a bit when he gets his answer.  “Oh…”

 

“No name, no prescription label.  He’d be arrested if he was ever caught with it like this,” I try to suppress the urge to let the frustration this idiot caused me to show.

 

Opening the pill bottle makes it worse when I see they’re almost all gone.  “Fuck, Ritsu…”

 

“Lemme guess...It’s almost empty?” Kisa says in a sullen voice.

 

“Yeah but who knows how many more of these bottles he has back home,” My hand goes to my face and I don't realize that I'm pinching my nose hard enough to leave a mark.  A sign this was all starting to be a little much for me. “Who knows how much longer he would’ve kept this up if this didn’t happen?” 

 

“Then maybe,” Kisa begins.  “That Code 12 was a blessing in disguise?  It scared Ricchan into no longer being a beta faker and abusing his meds.  He’s on the road to recovery so...I know it hurts right now, but he’ll get better soon!”

 

Those soothing words of his make me give a soft smile through the agony that's been weighing on me since this whole ordeal began.  He’s right. Now begins the healing process. “Thanks. I really needed to hear that,” I offer him a comforting glance. “Why don’t you head on home?  I’ll take care of him from here,”

 

His expression goes real soft when I say that for some reason.  “Un!” he gathers his things and straightens up. “Have a better night, Boss!  Please take real good care of Ricchan. He really needs you right now,” he says just as the door shuts behind him.  

 

Odd?  Why’d he say that at the end?  I wonder if Ritsu told him something down there...  Ah well. I need to flush the shit in my hands so I go to the toilet to dispose of the remainder of the suppressants.

 

When I get back, I search his desk, his lunch box, the remainder of his bag, and briefcase to make sure there are no more.  I even pick up his light overshirt that’s draped on the chair and go through his pockets. Thankfully no more are found. But again, who knows how many bottles he’s got back at his place.  

 

I clutched the overshirt in my hands and hold it to my chest.  Hugging it as if he were in it.

 

“Oh Ritsu…”

 

**\--Onodera’s POV--**

 

Not long after Yokozawa-san leaves do I rummage in the bag he left for me. There’s a take out carton full of hot fresh yakisoba, another small carton with a dessert of apple pie, a fair sized bag of pretzel sticks, and a thermos full of a chilled fizzy soda.  I didn’t realize just how hungry I was until I smelled the aroma of the yakisoba and ate it all in pretty much three bites!

 

I scarf down the apple pie and wash it all down with a quarter of the soda in the thermos.  I munch a little on the pretzel sticks, but close the bag up for later once my salt cravings were satisfied.  (I get some intense salt cravings when I’m in heat)

 

Having a nice full belly makes me want to lay down and sleep it off for a while.  So I sit on the bed and adjust the pillows to get ready to sleep…….when the inevitable happens.  

 

Another heat flash.  My member starts to stand at full attention; already starting to drip a bit.  Dammit...what will I do? I remember I might not be able to ejaculate properly.  Ugh...but I’m so desperate at least I have to try!!!

\--

“Ugh...c’mon..c’mon!” I had to have been at this for several minutes if not an hour or so.  I’ve been ‘close’ several times, but just as I’m about to peak, the tired feeling in my arm gives out and my cock starts to soften a bit.  “Gah!” I grunt loudly in frustration and lay back on the bed giving my poor arm a rest.

 

“Come on...I can do this.  I can beat this side effect…there’s got to be some way,” I say letting my mind wander around at all the things that can get me off.  What can usually cause me to ejaculate?

 

My mind then played a vision of Takano-san kissing me passionately as we’re having sex.  

 

“Oh no.  No no! I WILL NOT think of Takano-san to get off!  No sir! Not happening! I REFUSE!!” I scream into the empty room.  

 

“Um...but…” I ponder.  “It’s either that...or continue to suffer like this…”

 

I utterly HATE admitting that I’ve _never_ truly disliked all the sexual encounters we’ve had. His hands.  They feel so good on my body. They leave blossoms of heat behind every time he touches me.  His mouth over my nipples as he suckles on them a bit. I even get excited when I feel his teeth graze them.  

 

My member is back up and standing, so I sit up and try once more.  I let my mind swim in that oh so dangerous territory of thinking about all the love making I had with Takano-san.  I get a little lube then tug and pull remembering the first time I had sex with him back in high school.

 

I laugh a bit at the memory because I didn’t know how to kiss back then.  And me being such a hormonal teenager, saw sparks fly just having his tongue in my mouth.  I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right there. Feeling him unzip my pants and touch me down there really was a fantasy come true at the time.  My heart nearly exploded when he told me to touch him too. God he was so hot and hard as he pulsed in my hand. It was the first time anyone has ever touched me that way so I got wet really quick; and so did he.  I started to lose it when heard his grunting and heavy breathing in my ear as we pumped each other. The room was filled with these weird wet sounds and though I was ashamed to admit it, it excited me to no end.

 

The he asked for the inevitable.  Which of course I was nervous and scared because it was my first time.  But I loved him so much...my sweet alpha. I opened as much as I could to accept him feeling his rather large pulsing heat go inside me.  Oh it hurt, but I didn’t mind the pain. My love for him won out.

 

“Mmmphhh aaahh!” I moan out.  I’m producing my own fluids now and swipe my thumb over the crown and slit.  “Aaahhh….okay, I can do this,” I have to switch arms now, but I’m so close I can feel it.  I let my mind drift once again to a few weeks ago when me and Takano-san shared a rather hot shower.  My mind was already in a haze because this man’s kisses are just so phenomenal. So much in fact, that I willingly climbed into the shower with him without much of a fight at all.  

 

He went down to his knees and immediately took me into his mouth.  He laved his tongue up my shaft and I couldn’t help cumming then and there. On his face. I think I might’ve overreacted when I was in a rush to wash it off him.  But I couldn’t help that deep down, seeing his face covered in my essence was so fucking sexy. I just...don’t want to admit that shit. And I’m kicking myself for wanting his hot cum on my face too.  God I’m so messed up.

 

I tried to suck him off too, but...I’m no good at it.  That and I was actually just too nervous about it. So he takes me instead while I’m holding on for dear life on the tub wall.  I don’t know why, but he loves fondling my nipples a lot. Maybe he has a sort of kink for them, because almost every time we do something like this, he goes for my nipples.  I think I like it better when his mouth is on them though; even feeling him bite on them a little. I’m trying to imitate this right now, using my finger and thumb with the nails, but...it’s not the same.  Takano-san has to do it for me.

 

“Ooohh!  Ahh! I’m..finally gonna cum!”  I remember something else about that night.  He came inside me. Just feeling him pour his hot seed into me made my entire body shudder and go into a rolling orgasm. “Ah Ah TAKANO-SAN!” Finally!  I scream into the room again as I cum hard into the air; my hips lifting off the bed as I shoot it as high I as I can.

 

My arms feel like jello as I’m trying to catch my breath.  Yes I finally did it! …..once. Do you know how many times an omega in heat ejaculates during a normal heat cycle?  Let’s just say it can go into the hundreds over the course of the 3 to 7 days we’re in estrus depending on how healthy it is (and if there’s an alpha around).  

 

“Uggghhh fuck!  That was so hard!”  And...what gets me the MOST is that I had to...think about  **_Takano-san_ ** to finally bring me off.

 

Uggh I’m all sticky.  I managed to get some on the yukata but thankfully there’s plenty of spares.  I clean myself up with the wet wipes provided while I try to catch my breath.

 

**_Bing Bong_ **

 

?!  Someone at the safe room door? I’m still a little disheveled and out of breath so I hope they don’t notice when I answer on the intercom.  “U-Um...yes?”

 

“Hey…” the voice on the other end literally almost makes my heart stop.  I look toward the clock on the wall. It’s past 9 pm.

 

 _Ask your alpha boyfriend to help...he should be allowed down here about 9-ish._ Yokozawa’s words replay in my mind.  I feel like I’m about to choke because I literally don’t know where to begin or what to say to him.  

 

“Are you okay?” Takano-san asks, his voice sounds more concerned than anything.  Which calms me down somewhat.

 

“Um...yeah, I’m okay.  Though I’ve been better, ha ha!” I’m trying to make the mood lighter because I know I’m about to enter a rather difficult conversation.

 

“Are you sure?  You sound out of breath?” he worries again.  “Oh...wait. I...didn’t just interrupt you, did I?”

 

Oh of course everyone, including Takano-san, knows what omegas do for relief during their heat, so of course he thinks I was doing that (well...that was the truth but)!  “Uh um n-n-no I just finished, Ah...no! I mean!” Okay I didn’t have to say THAT much! “I...I...um...y-y-you didn’t interrupt anything. S..sorry you had to hear that,” oh god...though it would be kinda funny if that brought a blush to his face.  

 

I hear him chuckle a bit on the other end.  “You’re adorable,”

 

I don’t know why.  But hearing him say that made me wanna smile.  Glad he can’t see my face because I’m probably blushing like mad right now.  

 

“Ritsu?”

 

My first name.  I always seem to skip a beat hearing it in his voice.  “Yes?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Here we go.  “I’m...I’m really sorry I kept it from you, Takano-san.  It’s...just the way I was raised…”

 

“You do know this wouldn’t have had to happen if you just let _me_ know about it.  I don’t have to turn in your heat schedules to a higher form of management or anything.  They’re just for me to know when to give you time off! You could’ve still kept your secret and you….” there's pain evident in his voice as he hurts the last part out.  “Wouldn’t have felt the need to abuse your suppressants and hold your heat back for six fucking months!” 

 

That’s when it hit me.  If only I’d told Takano-san the truth…  I begin to sob over the intercom. How could I have been so STUPID?!

 

“Ah...geez…” Takano’s voice calms down suddenly.  “I’m sorry I yelled. Please don’t cry…”

 

“No.  Don’t be sorry!”  I wailed. “You’re right!  You’re absolutely fucking right!  None of this would’ve happened if only I’d let you know what was really going on.  None of it! I set off a Code 12 alarm putting not only myself but other alphas around me in danger, I now have to be quarantined to a safe room, and what’s worse...I’m suffering the most painful withdraws imaginable!  Thanks to the failed suppressant, I’m having manic episodes thinking I’m on fire, dizzy, lethargic, and I can’t cum properly at all because my brain doesn’t think I’m in heat when I am! I’m going to have long miserable nights until this drug wears off and it’s **all** because …. I didn’t tell you I was really an omega. If I had, you would understand my situation and helped me keep it a secret! I’m so fucking stupid, I never thought of that!” I lay it all out there.  Of course I did get a bit too personal, but it’s hardly the time to call me on it.

 

“Ritsu...Ritsu calm down, breathe...please,” he urges in a soft tone to try to comfort me.

 

“I’m so sorry, Takano-san.  I put you through so much shit and caused trouble for everyone around me.  I even almost lost my job and everything I worked hard for…”

 

“Ritsu...okay, that’s enough.  Calm down. I’m sorry I got angry.  Please stop crying,” he now sounds like a kicked puppy.  But he shouldn’t have to feel that way. He has _every right_ to be angry with me.  

 

“Takano-san…”  I’m so stupid. So very stupid.

 

“It’s going to be okay now.  I’m going to help you get better, okay?” he comforts.  “We’re going through this recovery process together.  But you need to trust me, alright? I’m already going to start on your heat scheduling, I wanna be sure you have healthier estrus from now on.  And if we can, reverse any damage you might’ve done. I’ll take you to the doctor myself and hold your hand the whole way. You’re going to get through this, Ritsu…you don’t have to be a beta anymore,”

 

Now I wanna cry for another reason.  I feel a huge weight has been lifted.  I don’t...have to be a beta anymore. And for some reason, hearing that much from him felt amazing.  “Thank you...Takano-san,”

 

“No need to thank me.  I’d do anything for the man I love.  Ah!” I hear a little shuffling. “I brought your things from upstairs.  I’m going to send it through the conveyor port here,” I then hear more shuffling and the sound of the conveyor port sending my work bag, lunch box, and briefcase that holds my author’s storyboards into the safe room to where I can retrieve them through a cubby hole in the wall.  

 

“Ah okay,”

 

“I apologize, I did have to search your bags,”

 

“Eh?  Why?”

 

“You’re not to have pherofetamine in your possession.  So I had to make sure you didn’t have any and flushed what you did have,”

 

“Ah I see.  That’s okay.  You don’t have to apologize about that, I actually thank you.  I don’t think I ever want to touch it again,” I get the sudden urge to wanna hug him and hold him for a long time.  This man...he’s looking out for me. As an omega, having an alpha doing this for you can take your heart to new heights.  It’s hard to explain and you might not understand it unless you’re an omega...

 

“That’s what I wanna hear!”  he said this in what sounded like a thankful whisper.  “Ah, one more thing,”

 

I hear the conveyor once more and find a file folder has been passed through.  I lift it to find it’s a brand new employee ID badge and keycard. Except instead of the purple β by my picture, there’s a bright red Ω.   **Onodera Ritsu:  Omega Male**  

 

I feel this marking the official end to Onodera Ritsu:  Beta Male. A blatant lie that has always been on official profile reports, even school records, state ids, and resumes.  Kisa was right. This feels so liberating. Because being a beta is just too hard. And dangerous. I pray I didn’t do any long term damage.  I know I’m going to suffer _tonight_ and maybe for the next couple of days.  But I just hope I don’t have to suffer _for life_ because of my stupid decision.

 

“Ritsu?” I hear his voice again.  I completely got lost in my thoughts and rush back to the intercom.  

 

“Ah um, yes?  Sorry I was just putting these in a safe place,” I say nervously feeling bad for making him worry.  

 

“Hey, I have to go home now.  Try to get some rest tonight. I know it might be really hard because of your withdraws….but,  be strong for me, okay?”

 

The emotion wants to assault me again.  Now I really wish I could hug him.  He….really loves me, doesn’t he? “H-hai…”

 

“Goodnight, Ritsu.  If you need anything, just call me okay?  I’m never too far away,”

 

“Yes...thank you.  G-goodnight, Takano-san…”  For some reason, I had the intense urge to call him back.  But he needs his rest. He’s been through enough today. And I’m the reason.  He needs a break from me and my drama right now.

 

But I still feel that intense weight gone.  Not just because I’m not beta faking anymore, but because I came clean with Takano-san.  Everything is going to be okay now. It’s just going to hurt before it gets better.

 

I start turning out the lights so I can have a good attempt at sleep.  Then I see the panel on the wall that Kisa put his keycard into to stop the alarm.  This is also how I contact OER for anything if I need.

 

I come up to the panel and stare at the screens tabs and options.  Kisa told me how to do it. Just...scroll down to where it says ‘Alpha Permissions’.  Tap it and it shows a list of all the alphas in the company with proper keycards. I scroll down to find ‘Takano Masamune’.  Tapping his name pulls up his employee profile and such but down at the bottom has a blue button saying ‘Grant permission’.

 

I hit it and there’s one last box that warns me that if I grant permission, I sign over liability.  And asks for one last time if I’m sure I want to do this….


	7. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have too much fun embarrassing the shit out of Onodera...
> 
> Not sorry...

** Chapter Seven:  Day 2 **

“Ah...ah!  T...Takano-san….mmm!” The sounds of heavy breathing and desperate moaning along with the creaking of the bed echo against all four walls.  He’s driving his cock so hard into me that he has to keep pulling me down the bed so my head doesn't hit the wall. I’m digging into his hips with my nails begging for more.  I see his cheeks are a bright red, it tells me he's in a _very healthy_ rut and for some odd reason I find it so fucking hot.

 

“Feeling good, Ritsu?” He asks.  I think he’s wincing at the feel of my clawing him. But I think he likes it!  His breath ragged and husky as I’m sure he’s feeling just as good as I am.

 

“I feel fucking amazing!!” I moan out in almost a scream.  “Ah! Mmm! F...faster, Masamune! Onegai!! It feels so good!  So good!” my body is going into a rolling orgasm _again_.

 

“Oh Ritsu!  I’m so close, baby!” he exclaims sensually as he grips my hips and pounds into them with reckless abandon.  

 

\---

 

“Oi...wake up for a minute,” There’s a light shaking on my shoulder.

 

“Mmm...Takano-san?”  

 

“Sorry you’re mistaken...I’m not your boyfriend,”

 

“Y-Yokozawa-san?” I mumble as I become a little more conscious.  That was a... dream? Oh man...

 

“Yep.  Sorry to wake you, but I need to check your vitals for this morning.  Sit up for me. I’ll let you go back to sleep when we’re done,”

 

This morning?  I look at the clock and find it’s about 7 am.  Ugh. Only managed to sleep about 5 hours. Well at least I managed to...

 

I go to sit up, but the color drains from my face as I feel extremely wet and sticky in my lower half.  “Oh my god….”

 

“Must’ve been a good dream,” I hear Yokozawa comment.  “You’ve managed to soak the sheets and your scent is so powerful, I can hardly breathe…” he goes to flip a switch for a bigger air vent.  

 

“I..I’m so sorry…” This is sooooo embarrassing!  And in front of Yokozawa-san!!

 

“What’re you apologizing for?  That’s actually a _good thing_ , you know.  Most people who suffer withdrawal from suppressants can’t even hope to cum a drop while awake OR asleep.  And here you’ve managed to soak your sheets in a wet dream and make this room pungent with your scent. That’s a good sign that you didn’t damage your potency, hormones, or any of your reproductive organs with your drug use, idiot!”

 

“O-oh,” I blush when he puts it that way.  It’s still kinda embarrassing knowing he had to discover me in this state, but if it’s a good sign that at least part of me is still healthy, then so be it.  

 

“Now turn towards me, I need to check blood pressure and temperature,” he says getting both monitors ready.  

 

I try my hardest to ignore the mess as I peel off the blanket and sheet.  Ewww. Soaked through the yukata, too. I should’ve worn a nocturnal pad if I knew I was _still_ able to ejaculate so much.  “Ugh...I really want a shower,”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Yokozawa said in a knowing voice as he starts taking the measurements from the monitors.  “Just let me get done here and we can start the clean up. Oh and I also need a urine sample from you today,”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I need to check how much of the drug is left in your system.  That way I know what to look out for as far as your symptoms go, especially the manic episodes.  I’ll also be sending the sample to the doctor that Isaka-san chose for you. Her name is Dr. Chitose Hibiya; an Omega Care specialist.  I leave one of her cards. She’s the doctor that you’re to follow up with every month after you get out of here,”

 

“Ah okay, um...should I do the test now before I shower?”

 

“That would be best if you could, yes.  I’ll process and log everything while you’re in there,”

 

“Got it,” I say getting up.  Thankfully I’m not in the middle of a heat flash and aroused, perhaps it was because of the wet dream.  ….about **_Takano-san…_ **. I need help.

 

“Oh, go ahead and throw your yukata on the bin there.  I’ll take it with your bed linens. I’ve brought some fresh ones for you,”

 

“H-hai!” it’s like Yokozawa-san is an actual nurse.  Well, he technically is. I looked it up last night and Isaka-san prefers it if you had some certified medical training, at least in working with omegas/omega emergencies; official certification requires 3 month long courses. This is so you could make the doctor’s job a lot easier and get the omega assessed quicker to get them on the road to recovery.  But that’s only _half_ of being Isaka-san’s OER member.  The other half is what Kisa said before, hospitality.  Like bringing favorite food, meds, and heat supplies, changing linens, making sure everything is clean and in working order, and helping to make you as comfortable as they can during your stay in the safe room.   And of course checking up on you and keeping you company if they’re able. And...this is _still_ volunteer work.  I guess it really is a result of the Omega’s Bond, as Isaka-san said.  The natural urge to help your fellow omega in distress.

 

And while I was researching this, I found a lot of other major companies have something in place like this (run by omegas within the company of course) and it’s all volunteer/charity work.  This omega bond phenomenon is incredible. There’s a share few that tried to offer a sort of payment for their services, but omegas tend to wholeheartedly refuse. Alphas and betas find it hard to understand why omegas wouldn’t want anything for their time and assistance since the omegas they’re assisting are still their employees.  But I guess it’s just an omega thing?

 

I go to take my morning pee and give a sample of it to Yokozawa whose waiting with latex gloves on.  Then I finally get to take a nice relaxing shower from my overnight mess. After I’m done, I step out to find the bed is fixed, fresh, and clean, and there’s a fresh yukata on the bed for me.  Which I go to put on immediately since I have nothing else to wear. It really does feel nice to be freshened up.

 

“Okay, before I’m done here, I need to ask you just one more question,” he taps his pen on the log sheet going over his work one more time.

 

“Oh Alright?”

 

“After I left, how many times did you ejaculate last night while awake? Not counting your wet dream this morning,”

 

“Eh?! What kind of question is that?!” I exclaim.  I’m sure my entire body is red with embarrassment and not just my cheeks.

 

Yokozawa raises his head and shoots me a dirty look.  “The kind that your new doctor will be examining to determine the status of your health, dipshit.”

 

That immediately shuts me up; he’s asking for _medical_ purposes.  What the hell am I so embarrassed about?  Maybe it’s just hard to see Yokozawa as a nurse...“O-oh.  Sorry. Um. Well I was...only able to cum once while awake.  It was really difficult, but I managed…”

 

“Just once?” he says in what sounds like a worried tone.

 

“Yeah.  But...it looked like I came a lot when I was asleep?”

 

“Well yes.  Seems it’s easier on you if you did it while sleeping.  But I’m sure you know it’s really not enough for a _healthy_ heat,”

 

“Of course...but...does that mean I’m not very healthy down there after all?”

 

“Hmmm…..” he ponders.  “Well now that I think about it, the fact that you can ejaculate _at all_ is nothing short of a miracle in your state.  Like I said before, people who’ve abused pherofetamine until it failed usually CAN’T ejaculate awake _or_ asleep no matter how horny they are.  Maybe dreaming of your boyfriend is helping you make some good progress,”

Oh god please don’t remind me...

 

“I’m actually surprised he wasn’t already in here when I came in this morning,” he says nonchalantly scribbling in the log.

 

“A..ah…” I stutter trying to find a good answer.  “Well he was...tired yesterday when he came down to talk to me.  He didn’t know I was really an omega and I had to explain everything...and apologize to him about all of it.  I-it was better if he slept on it for a night to process it. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him either…both of us were just really emotionally exhausted...so um..”  I know it sounds like he’s pressuring me. But it’s really _my fault_ for admitting to him that I love Takano-san.  And I’m sure he knows Takano-san loves me because I was the reason he shot him down a few months back....  So I figure he really is under the impression that we’re dating?

 

Yokozawa casts me a displeased glance, but it looks like it sufficed.  “Hmm...I suppose,” he dropped the topic when he then gets one of the same wipes Isaka-san used on my neck and dips it in my collar.  When he takes it out it makes me cringe that it actually looks darker than it was before.

 

“I’ll be sending these to her as well,” meaning those little wipes that change color with my pheromones.  “Don’t worry, she’s actually an excellent doctor. I’m also under her care. A share few from this company go to see her I believe,”

 

“Ah...I see…” I say rather nervously.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh...no.  It’s just. It’ll be my first time going to see an Omega Care specialist in a public facility.  They always came to see me at home,”

 

“You mean...you’ve never actually been to see a doctor at their office?  Where it’s _safer_?”

 

“N-no...It was to hide my being omega,” I confess. All this is starting to look extremely bad isn’t it?  And I think...extremely illegal?

 

Yokozawa heaves a sigh as he shakes his head.  “You know. Masamune showed me the bottle he found in your bag.  Did you know that the type of bottle you had was, _by law_ , only to be handled by a pharmacist or skilled professional? **_Not_ ** a civilian or patient?  That type of bottle is used for _shipping and storing_ the drug straight from the lab it was made in until it’s ready for use.  The pharmacists then pour them out and count the proper dosage to give to patients in much smaller bottles.  I didn’t even have the heart to tell him that was a pharmacy storage bottle,”

 

The color drains from my face again.  “N-no...I didn’t know that…” I...I could’ve gotten _arrested_ for that!!!  All it would’ve taken was them finding it at the airport while I was on a business trip or something!!

 

“It doesn’t even have any instructions on how to take it!  How did you get those anyway?”

 

“M..my mother gave them to me,”

 

“Oh…” His tune changed when he heard that.  He looked puzzled for a minute then scratched the back of his head before continuing, “I..kinda don’t know what to say because I’m not sure of your situation with your family.  But you might wanna ask your mother not to send them anymore. You’re going to be doing monthly drug tests now that prohibit it, so she might as well not waste her efforts,” He actually seemed a little more concerned than before.  I think he might’ve figured _I_ was the one who might’ve been doing something illegal.  When it actually was…

 

...The more I learn about these things, the worse it seems to get.  I’ve already resolved to stop beta faking, but they this is all starting to come together is still rather traumatizing.  

 

I’m shaken from my thoughts when he speaks again.  “Anyway, I brought your breakfast, so make sure you eat it before I come back with lunch,” he says going to pack up all his medical things, the biohazard bags which I’m sure are holding my test samples, and the linens.  

 

“Ah, yes!  Definitely! Um thanks. Sorry I forgot to send you an idea of what I wanted for breakfast,”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ll still pick something up for you even if you don’t so it’s not that big a deal.  I have to run this by your doctor before I come back for work, so I really have to get going.  Ah! And I should tell you, you’ve got something here in the conveyor box for you. Be sure you take it out before it gets jammed in there,”

 

“Oh okay thanks!” I say to him as he rushes out the door.  

 

There’s a lot on my mind right now...but I really just don’t want to think.  That and I’m just so tired. But I’m afraid if I do go lay back down, I’ll only need to jerk again with no hope of properly getting off.  I wonder how long I’ll be suffering like this?

 

I try to take my mind off it by going to the conveyor box to retrieve a big plastic bag.  Printed on the bag is the logo from a very well-known omega care supply store. On examining its contents, I find a note:

 

_I wasn’t sure what kind of supplies you had in there and what you didn’t, so I bought a bit of everything.  I even asked the lady working there if there was anything she could suggest for helping to alleviate your symptoms at least somewhat._

 

_I’ll be down around 7 or so to see how you’re doing.  Expect me so I won’t accidentally interrupt you._

 

_I love you, stay strong for me!_

 

_\--Takano_

 

“Takano-san…” those were the first words out of my mouth reading this.  I feel my heart squeeze tight at these words and my eyes feel hot.  He, an alpha, went to an omega care supply store and even asked the clerk what products would most likely help someone who’s having withdraws.  He had to have felt a little awkwardness doing that. Especially in telling them he knows someone that’s abused medication and trying to fix it. And then when I look in the bag, it’s all things that are actually considered the best of its kind!  Not some store brand generic stuff.

 

Ah! The nocturnal pads he chose are thinner, lighter, and cover my bottom!  I’ll be a lot more comfortable should I have anymore wet dreams; especially since it seems that’s only way I’m able to ejaculate at the moment.  (In case you didn’t know: Since it’s natural to have wet dreams while in estrus for both alphas and omegas, these pads were invented help with the mess and are a lot more comfortable than using a condom for that purpose.)  Not that I’m complaining or anything, but I really don’t like using the bulky kind the safe room provided.

 

I...know you might think getting so excited over something that sounds so gross is crazy.  But you when you wake up like I did this morning, you’d realize just what a blessing these things are.  

 

After I take in all he’s bought for me, it reminds me of how I nearly bought out the whole cold section of the pharmacy when I found he took off work for a bad cold.  “He...probably thought about that too as he was doing this for me,”

 

Of course the memory also brought back how cold and brutal Yokozawa-san was to me back then.  But...to see him now. As my emergency care nurse. Showing huge concern over my well being as if he’s really worried about me.  At first I thought it was only because he still loved Takano-san and he’s taking care of me for his sake, but then I remember he also said he was a paired omega.  Meaning he’s committed to another alpha mate. He’s moved on. So that grudge I felt he had on me, really isn’t there anymore, is it? “A lot has happened in just a few short months...”

 

I go to read the note again so I can remember what time Takano-san said he was going to be here.  That’s when my eyes go over the very last line of that note.

 

_I love you, stay strong for me!_

 

He’s always thrown the words ‘I love you’ at me with reckless abandon.  But adding ‘stay strong for me’ while I’m in the midst of one of the most difficult battles I’ve ever fought, gave it an all new meaning.  He’s trying to show me I’m not alone in this...I’m not fighting alone. He’s right here with me.

 

That’s...what love is, isn’t it?


	8. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he's tried to live his entire life as a beta, Ritsu gets to feel even more of the love that comes with the omega bond!
> 
> And that won't be all he's going to experience that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE SURE NOT TO SKIP CHAPTER SEVEN!! I posted chapter 7 and 8 together ^^

**Chapter Eight:  Relief**

“I can give you a light tranquilizer if you want.  Your doctor approved of it,” Yokozawa said as he came to take my afternoon vitals around noon.  He found me crying in total frustration because I just couldn’t get off for the life of me. I didn’t even want to put my cock away and kept trying to stroke while he was in the room!!

 

I had to apologize he had to see that because it’s driving me crazy.  He had me do some breathing exercises and told me to go under that special mist in the shower just in case.  It did help _a little_ .  So now I’m just...really exhausted.  “That _really_ knocks you out though doesn’t it?  Doesn’t make you sleepy the entire day?”

 

“Well it could be for the best.  I mean you seem to ejaculate a lot easier when you’re asleep after all,” he pointed out.

 

“Well yeah but…”

 

_I love you, stay strong for me!_

 

“Takano-san said he’d come by at about 7 o'clock.  I...um kinda don’t want to be sleeping or extremely drowsy when he arrives,”

 

Yokozawa-san blinks a couple of times before responding.  “I see. Well how about I give you a little anxiety medication then?  I really just don’t want you going into a manic episode. You being so frustrated as you are can kick start another one.  And it’s quite a ways til 7.”

 

“Won’t that knock me out, too?”

 

“It can make you drowsy yes, but it’s far weaker than a tranquilizer.  It’s only meant to calm you down, not put you to sleep. I have to come do your vitals at 5 before your doctor leaves anyway.  So I’ll be here before Masamune,” he finishes his log book. “I’ll still have to wake you up. Especially to make sure you’re eating,” he reassures.  I agree and he gives me a little pill along with a chilled water bottle.

 

“Finish that whole water bottle.  That medication actually requires it when you take it,”

 

I nod my head and take as much as I could in from the 16 ounce bottle.  Which wasn’t hard because I was thirsty apparently. So we’re sure the medication is down and will be active in an hour or so.  I actually ask for another water bottle because I really am pretty thirsty. The remaining pherofetamine in my system must be making me dehydrated.

 

“Um.  That reminds me, how much pherofetamine was left in my system when you tested it?”

 

Yokozawa takes in a deep breath and shakes his head.  “You still have a _long_ way to go before it’s all out.  So drink plenty of water. I also brought you some sports drinks and tea to help you urinate as well.  The sooner that drug is flushed out, the better,”

 

Fuck yes, the sooner it’s out the better.  I will never touch this shit again. Kids, let this be a lesson.  

 

\--

 

It’s not long after Yokozawa leaves again do I hear the doorbell.  I turn down the tv so I can hear the person on the intercom. “Yes?”

 

“Hey Ricchan!  Didn’t disturb ya, did I?” Kisa’s lively voice sounded.  Though he does sound like he’s a bit tired. Oh wait...the cycle must be getting a little rough about now, though it shouldn’t be in the ‘rotting’ stages yet.  Hard to believe that I actually forgot that life is still continuing up there.

 

“Um not at all, Kisa-san! I was just trying to distract myself with some tv,” I answer him.

 

“Ah okay!  I come bearing gifts!  Mind if I come in?”

 

Gifts?  “Um sure!”   

 

“Alright, I’m coming in!” He says before I hear the card slot at the door unlocking it.  He comes in with a large bin full of what looked like packages with decorated bows and ribbons.  

 

“Sorry if it smells in here,” I apologize as he comes in. I’m used to my own heat smell so I can’t really tell it on my own, but I’m sure my scent still a little strong.

 

“Nah Ricchan!  It actually smells like you had a fresh shower with your favorite sakura-scented stuff.  It smells nice actually!” he says putting the box by the loveseat and sitting down.

 

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about reeking like body odor!” I joke with him.  Felt good to smile again. “Um, but you really didn’t have to get so much…”

 

“Silly!  They’re not all from me!  Though I did get you a little something too,” he hands me the bag that was hanging from his wrist as he carried the bin in.  “These are all care packages from our fellow omegas upstairs!”

 

“Eh?!?” I take a proper look in the bin to find both homemade and store bought snacks for cravings as well as some more heat care stuff for my symptoms.  All have cards that say things like “Get Well Soon!” and “Keep Fighting!”

There’s a huge tug on my heart.  These are from coworkers I hardly talk to beside giving a pleasant greeting in passing as we share the department floor.  I don’t even remember talking to Takahashi Misaki, he’d just started as a new editor for the Japun department. The Emerald and Japun departments are literally on opposite sides of the floor, so even a friendly chat by chance would be hard to come by.  And here he’s left me some strawberry hard candies and chocolate bars. Heh, he probably has sweet/tangy cravings during his heats.

 

“W-wow…they all did this for me?”

 

“Yep!  That omega bond is great, huh?” he chuckles.  “Oh but, alphas can catch the ‘omega bond fever’ too ya know!  You got some stuff in there from Mino, Tori, and even Kirishima-san from the Japun department!”

 

“Even Kirishima-san?” if I recall, he’s the one that broke Takano-san’s confused trance on me and pulled him into the meeting room when the Code 12 alarms were going off.  And like Takahashi-san, I really only greet him in passing on the manga floor.

 

“Yep!  Oh that reminds me.  I ran into Yokozawa-san in the hall on the way here and he said he forgot to tell you that your lunch today was also a gift! He said it’s from his little girl!  So you better make sure you eat it all, Ricchan!”

 

“Awww that sounds adora-- Wait.  He has a little girl?”

 

“Yeah that caught me by surprise too!  That’s the first I’m hearing of it, as well!”

 

I look in the bag that Yokozawa left to find a nice meal of omurice with a snack of onigiri to go with it.  The onigiri look rather small but that has to be because a little girl’s small hands had made these. There’s even a little card that’s attached to a box. It looks like it was made with colored construction paper and gel pens.  The stickers on it look like they could fit right in with our Emerald department.

 

_Hello Onodera-san!_

 

_I heard from Yokozawa-okaasan that you had gotten sick and had to be put in one of those scary omega safe rooms!  He says you won’t be able to get out of there until you’re all better, so I made you some of my best omurice! It’s so good I even had to keep my dad from stealing it!_

 

_I gave you a present too so you won’t get bored in there!  I hope it all makes you feel better so you can get to go home!_

 

_Keep fighting!  Get well soon!_

 

_\--Kirishima Hiyori_

 

"That's...so nice of her..." I say with so much appreciation and thankfulness I could explode.  "Hm?"  Her name actually catches my eye.  “Hey wait, I thought you said this was from Yokozawa-san’s daughter?  Her name is Kirishima...wouldn’t this be Kirishima-san’s daughter?” Thanks to the ladies in the department (that undoubtedly had a crush on him), I heard about his little one; so I know _he’s_ got one.  

 

“I’m sure that’s what he said!  Otherwise I wouldn’t have been so shocked about it!” Kisa said pondering.  “Oh wait!  She called him Yokozawa- _okaasan_ , right?” our eyes widen as we start piecing two-and-two together.  “Perhaps...Kirishima-san is Yokozawa-san’s alpha mate?  If he’d paired with Kirishima-san, then Kirishima-san’s daughter becomes Yokozawa-san’s daughter as well, right?”  

 

“Ehhhh!?!?!?!” I can hardly hold back my own surprise at this.  So Yokozawa-san really _is_ a mother now?! “I...I guess him having a maternal instinct wasn’t a lie…” is all I can put out after that.  A lot _really did_ happen in these few short months!

 

“Uwaah Yokozawa-san is really a mama!! And Hiyori-chan sounds so cute! I know I’m being nosy, but what’s in the little box she gave you?”

 

“Ah!” I reach over to pull out said box and undo the ribbon.  Inside was a couple of coloring books with some colored pencils and what looks like a DVD of her favorite anime.  Now that I think about it, this anime is based off one of Japun’s titles. “This has to be the most adorable thing I’ve ever gotten,” I can’t help the huge smile on my face at this cute little girl.  

 

“You’re really loved, Ricchan! I remember Kirishima-san saying his daughter was an alpha.  If you think about it, it's endearing to know she’s already gaining that natural sweet alpha instinct to want to protect an omega,”

 

“That might be because she has Yokozawa-san in her life now,” I say with the smile never leaving my face.  

 

Then for you little Hiyori-chan, I’ll eat every last grain of rice!

 

\--

 

Ughh I’m still a little sleepy from my nap.  Yokozawa-san had already come and gone after he woke me for my vitals.  He’d left another dose of the anti-anxiety drug and said to only take it when I feel I need it.  

 

You should’ve seen the look on his face when I asked him to tell his daughter 'thank you' for her gift.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen him give such a soft expression! Ha ha! He really _is_ a loving mama!

 

Errrgh...but I think the dose of the anti-anxiety medication Yokozawa-san gave me earlier is already starting to wear off.  I don’t want to take the next dose he left for me until after Takano-san comes to see me like he said he would.

 

Takano-san…

 

My heart is actually pounding.  I...I’m sure he’s just coming to check on me.  So why do I feel so weirdly nervous? Could it be because I….

 

**Bing bong!**

 

The chime almost made me fall off the bed it made me jump so high.  “Ah! Yes?”

 

“Hey...how are you feeling?” says a very recognizable voice that made my heart skip.

 

“T-Takano-san?”

 

“Don’t recognize my voice, Ritsu?” he jokes.

 

“N-no!  That’s not it, I just..lost track of the time.  Um...thank you for all the supplies you bought for me this morning,”

 

“You’re very welcome.  Are they helping?”

 

I give an exasperated groan.  “I’m sure they would work a lot better if only the drug wasn’t so harsh in my system!  But I’m still using them because they do provide a small bit of relief and it’s all I have right now!”

 

“I could go find a stronger kind?” his voice begins to sound a little helpless and worried.  

 

“No you don’t have to do that.  Besides, the ones you got _are_ the strongest,”

 

“I’m sorry, Ritsu...I wish there was something I could do…” the ache in his voice makes me ache as well.  “Unless…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You give me permission to go in there?  You know I’m an alpha. I can help relieve you of this pain, Ritsu...”

 

My heart jumps into my throat again.  “Ah...right...um!” I stutter. I can’t get my heart to slow down.  But I try my hardest to talk in a calm voice. “I...I really couldn’t use you like that.  It makes you sound like a sex toy,”

 

“You wouldn’t be ‘using’ me.  I’d do this for the man I love who’s suffering so much I can hear it in his voice.  Then I ask Yokozawa about your status and he tells me the drug in your system is giving you manic episodes to the point where you almost hurt yourself!  He mentioned you passed out in the shower trying to douse yourself. All because you’re coming off the drug. I know it’s also making you unable ejaculate like you’re supposed to during heat and it’s driving you to insanity!  Please Ritsu! Let me help you!” he begs.  “I feel so helpless right now knowing that you’re in pain and nothing from a store is helping at all…but, I can at least do this for you!”

 

“Takano-san…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...already gave you permission last night.  Your keycard should work on the door now,” I admit.  I was still on the fence about actually telling him because I really was concerned that I’d just be using his body for relief.  I didn’t want to do that to him at all. But when I hear him sound so upset about my current state, knowing he has a sure-fire way to help relieve most of my symptoms if only I’d let him, why should I hold him back?

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes, BUT! B-before you come in.  And...smell me. T-try to be gentle.  I’ve never mated with an alpha during estrus and watching it just looks really rough.  So!” I can hardly get these words out. “G-go easy on me…”

 

“I’ll go in with my mask on so it doesn’t hit me all at once.  Is that okay?”

 

“Y...yes, that could work.  Thank you,” I say before I move away from the intercom.  I go back to the bed and sit on it, not really knowing what to do with myself.  I’m actually so nervous I can’t even bear to look at the door that just unlocked.  My heart pounds as I hear the mists go off.

 

However, my anxiousness fades quite a bit when the mist surprises Takano-san and I can’t help but start laughing!

 

“Geez!  Can’t this thing warn a guy?” He walks a little faster through the plastic door to get away from it.  It probably feels funny on him. “Quit laughing, you ass! You could’ve told me about that, you know!” he says as he laughs with me; again it feels so good to laugh.  I don’t know why, but I’m getting the intense urge to jump him. I’m starting to wonder if it’s because I’m in heat and there’s now a willing alpha in my presence.

 

His looks of amusement then turn to one of sympathy.  “Oh Ritsu…” he voices as he comes near to run a hand through my hair.  I'd forgotten how horrible I looked when I last looked in the mirror. My cheeks were red with my heat of course, but I also had a couple of the tell-tell signs of suppressant abuse:  eyes are bloodshot and puffy and my lips and tongue are pale. “You look so miserable…” 

 

“Well I pretty much am… And it’s only the 2nd night…”

 

“Here stand up,” he helps me stand off the bed and lifts the hem of my yukata high enough to where he can access my underwear.  “Your padding is not even wet…” he says feeling the nocturnal pad that I’m wearing.

 

“Yeah...I’ve been trying all day, but I only managed a slight bit of wetness,” I confess.  “It seems I can only ejaculate when I’m asleep… I um, managed to do it again though! When I took my nap earlier...” I say hoping it would bring the mood up.  But of course it’s not good enough. I’m in heat. I should’ve made it to at least 20 times in the last day and a half and only managed to cum once and had two wet dreams. And I should be changing my nocturnal pads often if I’m using them all day.  But I don’t feel the need because...they’re not getting wet _at all_ to do so as they should from a normal healthy cycle.  

 

I’m brought out of my thoughts as he takes my cock into his hand.  “C’mon. Let’s see if I can get you to cum,” he begins pumping me.

 

Already I start to feel like I’m melting and can’t hold back the overly sensual moan that leaves my mouth.  “Ha aaahhh!” I can’t believe it, after I couldn’t do it with my own hand at all for several hours, I’m already starting to crest over.  “I-I’m already gonna cum Takano-san!” I grip onto his shirt because my knees feel like they’re going to give out.

 

“Good! C’mon let’s soak this thing.  Cum for me, baby,”

 

I squeeze on the hand that’s in my underwear as I cum gloriously all over it. “Ah AAHHH TAKANO-SAN!” I’m panting heavily as a rush of relief surged my body.  It felt like intense pressure was being released. “T..Takano-san..I wanna cum in your hand some more,” at this point, I’m desperate for this rolling orgasm. Desperate for relief.

 

“Then do it sweetheart, c’mon give me more!” he says putting his arm around me and easing me back on the bed.  The way he’s cheering me on like this grants pleasurable tingles all over me. I’m cumming more on him than I am in the pad and my ‘ah’s are getting more high pitched as my breath shortens.  “Hn ahhh!” I cried throwing my head back thrusting my hips into his hand. This time I managed to cum a lot more than the first time.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m making a real mess on your hand,” I laugh awkwardly.  But damn I was trying to rub that out for hours!

 

“Don’t be sorry, idiot!  I’m just really glad you can cum easily with just my hand.  And you’re already starting to sound a bit better,” I’m sure he’s smiling behind that mask because I can see it in his eyes.

 

“Because I feel better!  I couldn’t get that out for the life of me!” It’s almost at the point that I’m crying because I finally have some _real_ relief.  

 

“That’s good!  I’m really glad ….woah,” he holds his head with his other hand as if he just got a dizzy spell.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah… your scent is already starting to get to me…” he says as I see he’s starting to breathe a little hard.

 

“Y-you’re going into rut already?” panic starts to set in now because he looks like he’s about to lose it.  

 

“I think so.  Heh, your scent smells a lot like mine…”

 

“It does?” I ask.  But my nervousness grows as I see him start grabbing on the front of his pants and pulling them down.  My eyes widen as he looks bigger down there than he typically does when we do something like this.

 

“Ritsu…” his voice.  I don’t...think I’ve heard him sound like that before...

 

“N-now Takano-san!  Y-you said you were going to be gentle!”  I start backing up on the bed because it doesn’t look like he can hear me right.  He pulls his mask off and has this look on his face that looks like he’s about ready devour me.  

 

Oh god.  What have I done?  I don’t know why I’m trying to run when it’s pointless, but turning around on him to do so was the biggest mistake of my life.  He throws himself on top of me and his weight is crushing.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growls deeply as he’s digging his face into my collar to capture more of my scent.  “God you smell amazing!”

 

“T..Takano-san!  You’re hurting me!” I cry out.  “Please...please sto--huh?” that’s when it hits me.  The scent of his rut. It’s...a cherry blossom tree. Not a bath oil or perfume like mine, his is the real deal!  I can even smell the wood! And it feels like time has stopped once his pheromones have reached my brain and a sudden wave of intense desire and lust go from the top of my head to the ends of my fingers and toes.   I now realize what Yokozawa-san was trying to say before when I try to grind my hips up into Takano-san’s...because...I’m finding myself begging for it now.

 

Takano-san lifted himself off me and picked my hips up to put me into the au natural position.  He almost tears the yukata and my underwear when he tries to expose my ass. The only thing I can do now is brace myself as he aligns himself at my entrance.  

 

He grips my hips tightly and literally stabs it through my hole making me scream out at the sheer force.  But….wasn’t that...supposed to hurt? There was no preparation or anything. Instead of feeling searing pain from something like that, the only thing I can feel is the pleasant pressure of his alpha heat pulsing and rubbing graciously against my insides with every thrust.  

 

“Oh ahh ahh AH! It-it’s so good!  So good!” I whine throwing my head back.  And in just a few thrusts I’m already starting to orgasm.  

 

It isn’t much longer before I begin to feel a tugging at my collar.  Before I worry that he’s trying to break it or take it off, I realize...he’s not using his hands.  He’s biting on the collar. He’s having the natural urge of an alpha trying to make an omega his own before he climaxes.  But of course the collar isn’t going to let him mark me.

 

I then feel him start pouring his hot seed into me which in turn brings me into another orgasm.  I’m just glad that my chances right now of getting pregnant are extremely slim because of the failed suppressant.  

 

He turns me over and pulls my underwear off completely before diving in again.  Not giving us a chance to recover, but to be honest, I don’t think I even wanted to recover.  And just the look on his face, the red blush of his rut and his smiling in pure ecstasy, is enough to drive me crazy!  He’s got to be feeling just as good as I am. “T-Takano-san...le-let me put on a condom, it’s going to get really messy if i don’t,” I try to say as he’s not ceasing his desperate thrusts into me.  

 

“You can after we’re done,” he pants out.

 

“But then it wouldn’t mat--” he captures my mouth with his own.  Once I taste his tongue I find it so delicious that I begin to suck on it.  This brings out a moan I’ve never heard from him before and it sends shockwaves all up and down my spine. I’m screaming into his mouth as both climax for the second time.  

 

Again, not giving us much chance to recover, he pulls me up to sit on his lap on the bed and begins to make us bounce on it.  His throbbing need impaling me on the way down each time. I’m praying these walls of the safe room are soundproof as I can’t help but scream in pure pleasure.  And what makes it all better is that he’s moaning to near screaming like I am! I never heard him like that and I find it so hot it’s throwing me into another rolling orgasm until he orgasms once more himself.

 

After that last romp he finally lets us flop down onto the bed to catch our breath.  “I’m...I’m sorry I lost control when I said I wouldn’t. But god you just smelled so amazing,” Takano-san says as he tries to catch up with his breathing.

 

“It’s okay,” I pant out.  “It didn’t hurt once I smelled you.  And...your scent really _is_ like mine.  Cherry blossom. Though mine’s a bit different,”

 

“Yeah.  Mine’s the tree.  You just smell like you bathe with it,” he chuckles.  He turns and nuzzles me just behind my ear. “How do you feel now?  Any better?”

 

“Are you kidding?  I feel so fucking amazing right now I could cry!” I just couldn’t hide admitting this after suffering for so long.  “I really needed to let all that out…”

 

“That makes me so happy.  I’m so glad I was able to help heal you from your pain,” he rests his forehead on mine allowing me to catch that damn sincere smile of his.  I hate it when he smiles at me like this because I just crumble into a million pieces.

 

“Takano-san…” I get the strong urge to kiss him.  I have no idea why this feeling is bubbling up in me.  But I cup his face in my hand and satisfy my craving of kisses.  I also can’t help wanting to taste every inch of him and run my mouth along his skin; trying to taste every pheromone he’s got seeping from his pores.

 

The sex we had for the rest of that night was less animalistic desire and more sensual lovemaking.  I’m getting a chance of feeling this romantic bond we’re creating by sharing our estrus together.

 

I think the tank of unrequited, no... _requited_ feelings I have for Takano-san will be flowing over any minute now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I use the feminine pronoun troupe for omegas even though they're men. Please don't kill me!! 
> 
> But it's just so cute calling Yokozawa a mama!! My precious Mama Bear <3


	9. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after taking a break from this to focus on Trifiesta (then sadly dealing with a death in the family), I now present to you Chapter Nine!! I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is smutsville so hold on to your hats! Or....whatever you like to hold on to. >.>

**Chapter Nine:  In Heat**

 

**\--Third Person Narrative--**

 

“So how’s he doing down there?” Kirishima asked as he and Yokozawa were sharing a beer in the living room.  Yokozawa had just gotten home after his last OER check with Onodera (and work of course). Kirishima was never too curious about Yokozawa’s other emergencies he’s had to deal with, but this had to do with certain people that were much closer to them than they realized.

 

“He wasn’t fairing too much better today at all,” Yokozawa sighs.  “His pheromones were sky high all day today. The good news is he’s able to get off.  Bad news, it’s only when he’s asleep,” he was glad that little Hiyo was in her room studying with some music to help her concentrate. “I even checked to make sure that he was drinking all the sports drinks and tea I got for him to help him flush it out.  And yes, he’s going to the toilet regularly, but that drug just doesn’t want to budge…”

 

“Poor guy.  That’s gotta be brutal.  I couldn’t imagine not being able to get off during my rut.  He has to be going mad by now,”

 

“He is.  This last time I went to examine him, he didn’t want to stop jerking; he turned away from me crying that he didn’t want to break his concentration,”

 

“Are you serious?” Kirishima gave in a soft surprise.  “He was so desperate he was actually willing to jerk while you were in the room?”

 

“Yep.  Apparently he’d been trying to rub that particular one out for about two hours.  And he was a sobbing frustrated mess. So before he triggered another manic episode, I had him go under the special mist in the shower and tried to get him to calm his breathing.  Also gave him some anti-anxiety medication so he can calm down a bit,” Yokozawa took a large gulp of his beer trying to forget the scene that probably won’t leave his mind for a long while.

 

“Damn.  I could only imagine how Takano feels about now…” Kirishima commented.  He remembered the said chief editor was taking this rather hard. “When he was there in the meeting room with us, he just looked like he had the biggest shock of his life.  Then when I saw him on the department floor earlier today, it looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Mind you, I don’t think it’s hell week for them just yet. He also seemed rather distant, not really talking to anyone,”

 

“I didn’t even have the heart to tell Masamune that what he found in Onodera’s bag was a pharmacy storage container for those suppressants,”

 

“Oh wow…” Kirishima let his surprise out yet again.  “Are...his parents doing that to him? Or…”

 

“That’s my guess.  Said his mother got them for him.  I didn’t want to pry though. I just told him he should tell his mother to stop sending it to him since he’s submitting to drug testing until the end of next year if he wants to stay with Marukawa,”

 

“Think he might’ve been a victim of omega child abuse and didn’t know it?  He comes from a long chain of alphas, right?” Kirishima gave his thoughts. “I mean if they’re giving him illegal pharmacy bottles full of the stuff…”

 

“We shouldn’t make harsh judgements, though.  But can’t say I disagree that this is sounding like they’ve been led astray by the Puritan Alpha Society,” Yokozawa tops off the beer in his hand.  “Not saying they’re in it themselves, but his mother is getting them from _somewhere_. And I’d wager it’s probably from the many doctors and pharmacists who are members of that insane cult.  Even said he’s never been to a doctor at a trusted facility,”

 

The chief editor of Japun just shook his head.  “They make me sick. The lot of them. You know I--” he was cut off by a light tapping of little bare feet into the room.  

 

“Onii...I mean, Okaasan, can you help me with this?  I can’t get it,” Hiyo whined as she entered the living room with her math workbook.  She was still getting used to calling Yokozawa her mother as he and Kirishima were paired just a month before.  Of course she was delighted to start calling him that since she never got to call anyone that before, it just took a little getting used to after calling him ‘oniichan’ for so long.

 

“Oh sure, lemme see what you got here,” Yokozawa said going over the workbook with her.  Kirishima’s eyes only softened seeing their new ‘Mama’ fitting in quite nicely. It was a nice distraction from the rage that was bubbling up in him just then.  

 

A few minutes later, Hiyo breathed a sigh of relief.  “Ah so that’s how it’s done! I couldn’t figure that one out for an hour!  I even skipped it and went on to the other problems,”

 

The Mama bear gave a soft smile.  “Happy I could help!”

 

“Ne ne!  Is the omega in the safe room getting any better?” the little one asked.  Of course she was delighted to hear he’d finished all the food she’d made him with a huge thank you.  

 

Yokozawa tried not to look so down when he answered, “Well...let’s just say he’s still got a long way to go.  He _is_ getting better, it’s just going to take a while,”

 

“Awww…” her face saddened a bit.  Then it brightened back up after a bit of pondering, “Ah!  Perhaps I can make him some okayu this time? I could add some special seasonings.  He has salt cravings, right?” she said already heading for the kitchen.

“Ah yeah, he seemed real fond of the pretzel sticks I got for him.  But don’t overdo it okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Okaa-san!  Okayu is really easy to make!  It’s also good if he has a sore tummy,”

 

Though that didn’t seem to be one of the symptoms Onodera was suffering right now, Yokozawa didn’t have it in him to stop her.  

 

Kirishima’s expression softened watching his little girl give into natural instincts to protect and serve an omega yet again.  “I’m so proud of her. She’s turning out to be the sweetest little alpha,”

 

Yokozawa only shared this sentiment as she was a stark contrast to the alphas they were speaking of just moments before.  

 

**/(^x^)\ Onodera POV /(^x^)\**

 

I really hate to admit it...but after all the sex we’ve had in this past year…

 

The best was tonight.  And Yokozawa-san was right again, sex between an alpha and omega in estrus is nothing short of euphoric and beautiful.  I say this as I lay in the arms of the alpha that I chose to share my estrus with. Sir Alpha is spooning me right now as I try to sleep.  

 

I forgot to take the med that Yokozawa-san left me so I think that’s why I’m up right now.  But I don’t want to move and wake Takano-san. He fell asleep holding me so close. I feel his slumbering breath against the nape of my neck.  And everywhere our skin is touching makes me feel so….at bliss. I’ve never felt like this before after we’ve had sex. So comfortable and protected in his arms...

 

But I can’t help but wonder _why_ does it feel so good?  Why do I want to him to hold me?

 

Why do I cling to him like I’m so madly in love with him?

 

Why do I kiss him on my own?

 

Why do I want to lick and kiss on his neck and any other part of his body?

 

These are all things I WOULD NOT do under normal circumstances.  It has to be because I’m in heat. Yeah. That’s it. I’m just in heat and there’s a willing alpha in my presence.  Blame it on the force of nature. I even find myself unable to stop kissing the hands that are entangled with my own as they wrap around my torso and chest.  

 

I’m trying to fall asleep but I guess I’m still suffering some hyperactive side effects of the drug.  I’m not sure if I’ll even find sleep tonight.

 

But _he’s_ sleeping soundly.  Matter of fact, the way he’s starting to softly grind on me...I think he might be having a wet dream?  It...it’s normal for this to happen...but….

 

We both put on our underwear so we could have fresh nocturnal pads for tonight.  I had to convince Takano-san to put one on though the only ones we had in the safe room were for omegas; including the ones he bought for me.  (Alphas tend to have much _messier_ wet dreams than omegas.  Mostly because their bodies were made to impregnate so they make a lot more of...that stuff.  So their padding is thicker and more toward the front, unlike omega’s pads who have it in the front and toward the back as well because we tend to... ‘self-lubricate’ back there during nocturnal emissions...) Yeah, I know...our bodies are disgusting.  

 

I really hope that padding holds up.  

 

I then wonder if I’m having another heat flash as for some odd reason, the thought of Takano-san having a wet dream behind me is really _turning me on_.  Ugh...why would I even find that arousing?!  It’s gotta be the pheromones making my mind go crazy...

 

Still, the way he’s pressing on me a bit; I can feel him... _twitching_ ...down there.  And pulsing. Geez I wish I was asleep too so I wouldn’t be feeling this.  And again I _really_ hope that omega pad can hold up against an alpha.  

 

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I can start to hear him grunt and moan a little in his sexual dreaming.  Heh, wonder who he’s dreaming about…

 

“....Ritsu…” I hear in his soft slumbering voice.

 

….Of course.  Why did I ever think he would be dreaming of anyone else?  

 

Though...it causes me to wonder if I’m the one in all his fantasies...

 

Dammit.  I can’t help it.  My hand goes in my underwear to quell my own aching erection.  Maybe I can bring myself off on my own this time? Yeah I can use this as an opportunity!

 

I’m letting myself wander into dangerous territory again though.  I can feel his hardness even through the padding pressed against my backside.  It’s making the urge to stroke my own need even greater. “Mmmph haah,” I bring my hand to my mouth so I don’t accidently wake him as I do this.  

 

But it isn’t long before I feel him shift and his hand goes down my underwear as well.  “Ah! Takano-san? Sorry, did I wake you?” Damn, must’ve been shivering too much when I got close.  

 

“Yeah.  At least I got a good nap out of it though,” he then proceeds to try to shove my hand away.  “Is this why you couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Um...yes.  B-but wait,” I get his hand to stop trying to force away mine.  “I...kinda wanted to see if I could do it on my own this time,”

 

“You don’t need to do it on your own anymore,” he huffs slightly.  “Not with me here,”

 

“I just want to see if I can, alright?  I wasn’t able to before because of the drug,” I explain.  He doesn’t seem too happy. Perhaps a little insulted?

 

“Fine.  But I get to play next round,” he pulls his hand out of my underwear accepting defeat and backing off a bit from our spoon position.  

 

I wanted to shout at him and tell him this wasn’t some game, but I really didn’t have the energy to argue.  I barely had the energy to take care of this need. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, concentrating my mind on the task at hand.  Pun intended.

 

I’m actually a little glad I’m starting to generate a little more moisture than before.  I take it as a good sign. Then I use my other hand going underneath to fondle those a bit.  Ahhh that’s nice, I’m close now, any moment…

 

“Mmm so that’s how you do it,” I hear Takano-san say in a sultry yet curious voice.   _Please_ tell me he wasn’t just…?

 

“D-don’t watch me!!” I try to pull the blanket we were sharing over me in total embarrassment.  Well...I _was_ close.  Ugh.

 

“Eh?  Why not?” he asks as if he’s totally innocent.  He takes the blanket from me. “I don’t get to play, so I get to watch.  What’s wrong with that?”

 

“What’s wrong wi--” I start furious. Is he serious?  “It’s embarrassing that’s why!!”

 

“Why would that be embarrassing?  We just finished having a shit ton of sex in one night and _now_ you’re getting all shy?” he laughingly scoffs. “We’ve also been screwing since before my birthd--”

 

“Y-you don’t have to say that out loud!!” I stop him from going any further.  Is he trying to keep me from being embarrassed or not, make up your mind! “It’s...just one of those things I do in _private_ , you know?  That’s why…” I begin again. Though now that I think about it... it’s really starting to sound _very silly_ of me to be embarrassed by it.  

 

“Yet you were trying to masturbate while I was holding onto you?”

 

“T-that’s because you started having a wet dream behind me!” I’m sure I’m beet red down to my shoulders at this point.

 

“Ahhh...and that turned you on?” I can feel him smirking behind me. Oh god what the hell am I saying?!?!  “Ritsu. It’s not nice to tease a rutting alpha especially as you’re an omega in heat in the bed next to him.  Besides. It’s only telling me how you like it. I never knew you liked your balls teased a little as you're jerked.  And watching you do it is turning me on to no end. I’ve always wanted to see you pleasure yourself,”

 

I have no idea why I’m feeling flattery instead of shame.  I bite my bottom lip before speaking again. “F-fine. Just try not to touch,” I say as I turn more his way.  “Pretend like I can’t see you watching me,”

 

“I’m a fly on the wall, got it,” he says shifting a little to turn on a small light at the head of the bed.  It doesn’t grant much brightness, but it’s enough to see in an otherwise pitch black room. The only other lights being from the small computer panel and emergency alarm system.  

 

I pull my underwear down to my ankles, try to close my eyes, and begin stroking again.  I feel his own hungry eyes on me and I must be crazy because that’s really arousing me too…

 

I feel him shift again and look to see he too has pulled his underwear to his ankles to begin stroking as well.  “Takano-san...I don’t think it’s on my own if you do it, too…” I whine. Even if I tried looking away or closing my eyes, I'd still get the urge to stare at him.  And give into that urge without a second thought.

 

“I’m trying to keep from jumping on you to heed your request.  You can pretend that you’re watching your favorite porno,” Takano says as I see him start to stroke himself.  “Besides, there’s a certain urge I need to let out,”

 

“A certain urge?” I’m curious now as to what he’s talking about.  

 

“You’ll see.  Just keep going, you’re going to be my porn for right now too,”

 

I wanna gripe at him about not being some porn star, but the urge to get off wins out.  Especially seeing how he masturbates as well. Hearing his husky voice. Hearing his breath hitch and huff as his arousal grows.  His voice groaning when he hits all the sweet spots on his member. Why, _why_ am I jerking to this?

 

The good thing is, I already feel close to climax.  I still feel that it’s because I’m watching him do this.  Not really allowing me to do it on my own. Though I do hate to admit….I probably was going to jerk to him anyway.  It all started with him grinding against me in the first place.

 

That’s when I begin to see something odd.  The base of his cock is starting to...swell?  He’s got one hand on his cock and he’s making a ring with his forefinger and thumb around the bottom of the swelling.  “Is...is that your…” I try to ask but my voice drifts as I see him about to climax. Hearing that grunting whine as he’s close is undoing me.  

 

“Ah haaah, Ritsu!  Unnn!” He lifts his hips off the bed as a few milky ribbons shot into the air.  My own hips jolt as I release as well. The odd thing about it is _I wasn’t even stroking._  I came without my hand moving at all, just...watching.  

 

“That’s...your knot…” I manage breathlessly.  I can’t help staring at it. Takano-san had stopped stroking but left his forefinger and thumb wrapped tight around the base.  I’m guessing he's trying to mimic the opening of a partner after being knotted.

 

Takano chuckles at my being amazed by it. I...must be staring at it too much. “Yeah it is.  I take it you’ve never seen an alpha’s knot in person?”

 

“N-no.  Only in porn vids,” I admit.  I don’t even understand what was going through my head when I ask, “C-can I touch it?”

 

He gives a sultry hum before responding, “Please do,”

 

I wipe my hand of my own mess a little before reaching over to touch a silky to the touch yet hard ball at the base of Takano-san’s cock.  It feels like the rest of his member. I feel it pulse beneath my fingertips and already my desire-laden brain is trying to picture it inside me.  Locking me tight to Takano-san. Dammit! _Why_ is this making me horny again?!  It feels like my entire body is being aroused this time.

 

If that weren’t enough, my mouth is watering and I’m giving into the strong urge to lean over and taste it.  Letting my tongue feel the beat of his body as I drag it across the width.

 

“R-Ritsu?!” I feel Takano-san jolt in surprise when I started to suck on it a little.  Heh, don’t think he was expecting this! ….I’m actually surprised myself to be honest…

 

I grab his shaft and begin to pump while licking and sucking gently on his knot.  Giving a small squeeze with my free hand every so often. And he really seemed to love it when I dragged my hot tongue right on the underside of his member; where I saw he loved to tease these areas earlier.

 

“Oh Ritsu! Fuck!” He’s throwing his head back as he delivers such colorful words with my name mixed in.  He threads his fingers in my hair and gives me pleasured scratches on my scalp.  This sends an intense wave of pleasure all the way down to my hips where my aching member threatens to spill without me touching it yet again.

 

“I’m just...I’m not sure…” I respond trying to break my mouth from his groin.  “It just, tastes so good. I really can’t help myself!” I whine desperately before I go down to start licking and sucking again at his swollen base.  I’m not sure he can hear me with my mouth full though. “Your scent is so strong here too, I need to taste it!!”

 

I wonder if that was it?  I’m just following my nose?  Because I was almost sure I sucked at giving him head.  No pun intended, unfortunately.

 

“Oh god!  I’m cumming again!!  M-move!” he says trying to push me off, but I shake my head no.  I don’t want to stop just yet. Dammit I hate my estrus.

 

“Move, Ritsu!  You’re not going to li--- ahh!  AH!” Takano-san tries to get me off him again, but it was too late.  He erupts once more, most of it landing on my cheek with the way my head was turned to access his knot.  I’m even still licking it as his essence dribbles into my mouth. It’s odd. I always thought this stuff tasted horrible.  Mine does. But it seems my tongue can actually tolerate his.

 

“Okay!  No more!  I need to breathe!” He finally manages to pull me off of him.  I think it was because I climaxed when he did which took out some of the fight in me.  Takano-san already has wet wipe in hand to clean off my face. “Fuck that was amazing. I never had my knot sucked before.  Where the hell did you learn that?”

 

I close my eyes while he cleans my face.  “Like I said. I’m not real sure. I was just overcome with the urge to do it when I touched it,”  And I’m hating to admit that my ass twitched just staring at his knot.  I want his knot inside me...and I want it now!

 

Where has my brain gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I talked too much about sploogeing in this chapter.


	10. Alpha Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this totally wasn't delayed by other prompts for Trifiesta and TakaRitsu week... ^^;; Then my computer decides to act up and the only way I could work on this was through mobile phone. You try writing good chapters on mobile and call it easy.... 
> 
> Well new computer in hand and the next SiH event I plan on participating in not being until December, here's chapter 10!
> 
> Ah and sorry I got a little carried away with explanations, but that's really to be expected when you're giving your own take on omegaverse so please bear with me ^^

 

**\--Third Person Narrative--**

 

“Is there a reason  _ you’re  _ following me down here?”  Yokozawa motioned to his mate who seemed to want to stick to him today.  

 

“Aww I can’t be with my lover before I go to work?” Kirishima whines as if he’s totally innocent. 

 

“Yeah, but the problem with that is your lover is technically  _ already working _ and you’re disrupting it!” Yokozawa shot back with a snide tone.  

 

“You just have to go in there, take his vitals, and come right back out right?” Kirishima nuzzled Yokozawa’s hair as he held him from behind.  They were the only ones going down the elevator to the safe room floor, so he obviously didn’t have a problem doing something like that at the moment.  “I’ll be patient and wait once we get there like a good boy,” 

 

_ Then why don’t you be patient until  _ **_after work_ ** _?  _ Is what the mama bear wished he could say, but he already knew that would fall on deaf ears.  “Ugh, are you sure you don’t need to be taken home?” He said stepping off the elevator with Kirishima close behind him. 

 

“Huh? What for?” 

 

“Because you usually don’t act this way until--....huh?” Yokozawa was just about to swipe his keycard on Onodera’s safe room door until he noticed something rather peculiar.  The tiny screen above the key-slot was flashing a bright blue message reading ‘ α Present’.  This indicated an alpha was in the safe room, of course.  

 

“Oh hooh!” Kirishima jeered. “Looks like Onodera-kun found himself some alpha assistance!” he laughed knowing what it must mean for Yokozawa; who must impose on a now  _ nesting  _ couple to check the status of the rookie editor’s health.  

 

“Oh kami, why?” Yokozawa groaned.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have teased him about it...though it was bound to happen sooner or later...but….ugh…  _ he held his head in his hand for a moment before taking a deep breath and ringing the intercom.  He’s NOT about to go in there without any fair warning that’s for damn sure. 

 

“Oi, are you two decent?” 

 

“Ah?  Yokozawa-san?  Hang on, I’ll get a robe on…” Ritsu’s voice on the other end sounding a bit nervous. “O..oi!  Takano-san!” Ritsu then sounded like he was struggling a bit on the other end. 

 

“Ne Yokozawa, you can wait until we’re done with another morning quickie, right?”  Takano said behind Ritsu over the intercom.

 

And without waiting for an answer, Ritsu’s erotic voice sounded over the speaker.  “Ah! No! Takano-sa---wai-- ah! Aaahhn!” 

 

Yokozawa flushed completely and went wide-eyed at the unwanted music that hit his eardrums just then.  “At least turn the damn intercom off, you idiots!!” he shouted at both of them before turning it off himself. 

 

“Pfffff...bwaahaha!” Kirishima tried his hardest to keep his laughing down though it wasn’t working very well.  “Isn’t nature just  _ fabulous _ ?”  

 

“Good god…” Yokozawa groaned once more. 

 

“Oh what…” Kirishima’s voice then went from one of amusement to one of lust.  “You jealous? Don’t worry...you’ll have  _ your  _ turn next week, my love,” he purred into his lovely omega’s ear. 

 

“Who said I was-- you know what? Nevermind!” Yokozawa wasn’t going to play into his hand and give into Kirishima’s teasing.  “And are you sure it’s not  _ this  _ week?  Usually you’re not this clingy until it’s time,” he said getting a little more concerned at his clingy life mate.  

 

“Maybe it’s just because my love for you just keeps growing non-stop and I can’t be without you,” 

 

_ Yeah I should take him home…spouting gushy shit like that...  _ “Listen, if you hit your rut too early, we probably can’t nest together this month.  Especially if Onodera isn’t well enough by then. Surely, you understand that, right?” 

 

**/(^x^)\ Onodera POV /(^x^)\**

 

I’m going to die of embarrassment.  

 

“ _ Masamune, can you please stop fucking him for a few minutes so I can check his vitals?  I swear I’ll be quick… _ ” Yokozawa’s voice sounded over the intercom.  Seems he was about as amused about this as I was... 

 

“Fine fine.  Just hurry up and get your ass in here so you can get out,” Takano-san grunted as he finally moved off me.  I pulled my yukata down and covered myself as much as I could. “Takano-san, put something on!!” I pleaded, but to add to my embarrassment, goes over deaf ears.  

 

Door opened and the mists went off.  If I wasn’t already beet red, I’m sure I was now.  

 

“Geez, smells like a flower viewing party in here,” Yokozawa said coming in and putting his usual supplies on the table.  “And I see you couldn’t bother to get dressed…” this being directed at the still very naked Takano-san. 

 

“What?  It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” 

 

“And I resolved not to see it again, you ass!” Yokozawa shot back in annoyance.  For some odd, rather annoying reason, I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me remembering the history these two have.  Takano-san willing to stay naked like that isn’t helping in the slightest either!

 

“Takano-san! You don’t have to be so rude!” I throw the blanket over him then turn back to Yokozawa.  “Sorry about that….” I honestly felt like I was apologizing for my inappropriate husband. 

 

...wait.  Scratch that.  Don’t look at it like that.  Please don't.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Onodera.  All alphas get agitated when their nesting is disturbed. So I can take his snarkiness with a grain of salt...for now,” he rolls his eyes as he takes his seat at the table where he leaves my breakfast.  Yokozawa-san was trying not to turn his way; obviously this was just about as awkward for him as it was for me. Macho Alpha Takano-san didn’t seem to care at all and I can’t help but wonder if he was trying to show off or something.  

 

“Well I can definitely say you look a lot better than yesterday,” Yokozawa said taking my vitals.  

 

“Really?” I blinked at him.  I didn’t even think about the status of my health so far.

 

Yokozawa-san’s expression soften a bit as he wiped the pheromone indicator along my neck.  “Yes you do. You aren’t crying in pain or in much distress at all like you were the past couple of nights.  Just look like you’re in a regular heat cycle really,” though he blinked when he saw the wipe was still a dark color.  “Though it looks like you’ve still got a bit to go, you’re making huge progress it seems. But we won’t know for sure until we hear from your doctor,” he then hands me the cup so I can go take my urine sample. 

 

“I’m glad!” I breathe a sigh of relief.  I honestly didn’t feel like I was suffering all night actually.  I wonder wh-- …… wait…. It….can’t be. 

 

“What are you waiting for?  Hurry and go take your pee test.  Masamune looks about ready to jump you again and  _ really  _ don’t want to be in here for that…” Yokozawa snapped me out of my thoughts.  

 

“Ah! Oh yes!” I hurry to the toilet behind the glass partition. But of course giving Takano-san a displeased look as he still wasn't bothering to get dressed. “Takano-san please put something on!” I plead with him once more.

 

“I'm just going to throw it off again when he leaves.  Just hurry and go pee! You two are driving me insane here!” he huffed in return.  Yikes. He sounds more keyed up this time. What Yokozawa-san said about alphas being aggressive if their nesting is disturbed must be true then.  

 

“Come here.  I have to asses you, too…” I hear Yokozawa-san say to Takano-san after I’m at the toilet. 

 

“Nn? What for?” I hear him say in annoyance.  I’m kinda wondering about this myself. 

 

“You forced your rut rather early.  You usually don’t start until November or late fall, right?  It’s just to make sure you have a healthy transition. Can’t ever be too careful, right?”

 

Ah.  That’s right, for alphas, their times of heat are seasonal.  Until they start mating (or pair eternally) with an omega, that is.  This is what Yokozawa meant as transition, their rut will come once a month alongside their omega mate’s heat and they’ll go into something called ‘nesting’.  Though if alphas need to, they can take a suppressant so as to not fall into estrus with their omega partner. They can also go back to seasonal ruts if they no longer want to be with their omega partners; requires a little help from a month of suppressants though.  This would also mean they stay in another room or elsewhere while their omega is in heat. Yeah, I know it’s complicated… Our way of life in general is complicated.

 

Nesting...it’s actually something that I’m only just realizing that I’m doing.  Nesting...with Takano-san. What in the bloody hell am I thinking?!? Oh right...I  _ couldn’t  _ think being in so much pain the night before.  I'm soooo regretting this decision right now...

 

Hmmm...but November?  It’s only about to be July!  For Takano-san, if I remember correctly, he happens to go into rut late spring/early summer and late fall/early winter; just as the cold weather’s turning.  I remember he’d taken off from work shortly after my joining the company for it. Then again about a month after my birthday in April. 

 

“Not saying it was a bad idea to help out and mate with him, he does look a lot better thanks to you,” I hear Yokozawa-san again.  “But he has a great chance of having a prolonged heat due to his drug abuse. Your rut might end before his heat does. Tandem estrus syndrome is no laughing matter you know,”

 

“Crap.  Forgot about that…” Takano-san says in a now gentler tone than before.  

 

Prolonged heat?  That...really could be a problem.  And the reason is just like Yokozawa-san said.  Tandem estrus syndrome. It's an unfortunate condition that alpha and omega mates may face when one mate's heat lasts longer than their partner’s.  If the mate doesn't leave the nest when their’s ends, they're thrown back into their heat/rut due to their partner’s pheromones still being active. They'll give it back to each other and not only is it vastly unhealthy, the mates will never be able to leave their homes or places of safety and stir crazy mental issues can ensue.  We've heard horror stories about it all through high school because it's more a common occurrence among teenage alphas and omegas. But of course it knows no age. 

 

I finish up my test to see Yokozawa-san giving Takano-san a pheromone test on his neck with the wipes.  “Well your rut strong for now. Hopefully you'll be able to hold out for him. And hopefully he won't fall into a prolonged heat as long as he has your help,”

 

“Yes.  Looks like I'll just have to fuck it out of him,” 

 

“Gah! Don't say stuff like that in front of Yokozawa-san!!” Can this guy embarrass me any further?!

 

“It's not like I haven't heard him talk like that before…” Yokozawa-san shrugs getting my samples ready for the doctor.  He then gets a little disturbed when he starts to notice something about Takano-san at the moment. “But I really  _ should  _ get out of here because I'm not liking the way he's looking at you right now,” 

 

Ahhh he's right.  Takano-san is sitting there with a smirk on his face as he looks like he's about to devour me.  Similar to the face he was making last night. “Alright, I’ll get out of here. Now that I know you’re here Masamune, I’ll go back and get a lot more food and alpha supplies.  I’ll just put it through the port so I don’t disturb you two. But just remember that I’m coming back at Noon and 4pm so expect my interference!” he says rather hastily grabbing his briefcase and my samples.  

 

“Sure sure, got it,” Takano-san seems adamant on wanting him out.

 

I never thought I’d want Yokozawa-san to come back or at least take me with him when he ran out the door.  And of course, no more than a second later I’m pulled back into bed with my robe pulled open and Takano-san mounting me in record time.  “W-wait! I’m not having a heat flash right now!!”

 

“Idiot!  I’M the one having a heat flash!  You’re not the only one in need…” he says as I feel him slip into me rather easily; sending a shock wave up my spine.

 

“Hiiyyyaaaa!” I cry out as my entire body is aroused in literally seconds.  Just a few touches. Just a few kisses and a few thrusts has my head spinning enough to where the world doesn’t make sense anymore.  

 

I cover my mouth to stop these embarrassing lewd sounds from escaping, but Takano-san pulls my hand away.  “Oh no you don’t!” he huffs with a grin. “I wanna hear that sexy erotic voice of yours! The one you let Yokozawa hear earlier,” 

 

“Y...you asshole! I’m still pissed about tha----ah AH!” it feels so good I'm barely able to stay mad at him.  I want him to pound into me harder and faster. Digging my nails into his back and hearing him groan in pleasure from it.  

 

“More...more give me more! Can't get ...enough!” I feel my ass going crazy and I'm actually trying to bite his neck and shoulder.  

 

“Fuck! Ritsu!” he ground out.  He's going crazy in pleasure just as I am. 

 

“Yeah, fuck me!  Fuck me harder!” I cry like a hungry nymphomaniac.  

 

“Dammit!” Takano stops just for a moment seeming to catch his breath.  “Stop it with those attacking lines! I can barely last with you spouting such shit!” 

 

Ahhh alpha pride knows no bounds.  “Pay back for earlier,” I retort through my hard panting.  Ultimately challenging him to meet my requests. 

 

“Oh so that’s how you want it,” Takano growls then begins to pound into me.  The force of his ramming makes me see stars and I can’t help but cry out in pure ecstasy.  

 

“Ah hah!!  I--I’m cumming!  I’m CUUMMING!!!” I scream as I scratch along his back looking for anything that could keep me from floating away out of orbit.  

 

My climax was so hard that I literally shoot my spunk all over Takano-san’s neck and chest.  If that wasn’t all, I felt something odd growing inside me just behind my opening. It was hot, hard, and bigger than what I’ve been feeling just now.  

 

“Did...did you just… _ knot me _ ?” I ask trying my hardest to come down from ecstasy, hoping my suspicions weren’t correct. 

 

“Ugh, unn…” is all I hear from him, then I grow even more worried when I can feel him trying to pour all he’s got into me.  

 

“Ta-Takano-san!” I try to pull him out.

 

“Ow! Don’t pull on it!!” he says while trying to catch his breath. 

 

“You...YOU IDIOT!  I can get pregnant!” I deliver in a harsh whisper.  I wasn’t allowed my suppressants, but contraceptives are a different story and I haven’t been taking them!  Suppressants don’t necessarily prevent pregnancy, though it can help. 

 

“There’s an extremely slim chance of you getting pregnant in your condition,”

 

“That doesn’t mean there  _ isn’t  _ one,” I snap back.  Yeah, he’s right, there’s only a 2% chance I get pregnant after my suppressant abuse, but STILL!  Knotting in general has a 95% to 100% pregnancy rate with no contraceptives or condom! 

 

Takano-san only gives a soft expression in reply.  It was enough to hush my anger even. “Well then,” he begins nuzzling my ear.  “If you happen to conceive, I’ll take full responsibility and raise our child,” 

 

“E-eh?” my mind stalls.  I can’t take it as joking because he just sounds so serious. 

 

“The thought of you having my babies makes me want to impregnate you even more,” he spoke gently, biting at my collar.  

 

DAMN HIS NATURAL ALPHA PATERNAL INSTINCT!!! What makes it all worse is that my own omega maternal instinct is causing my body to betray me.  I feel nothing but pure pleasure having his knot inside me and I have the intense urge to push it further inside to breach the opening into my uterus itself.  I literally have to fight to keep from wrapping my legs around his hips to do so. 

 

“J..just don’t move…  You know we can’t even think about rearing children right now,” I grind out while fighting the heat of my body.  I say this in hopes he also fights the urge to press in further on his own…. _ hopefully _ .  

 

“Hnn, does that mean you’ll consider later on?” 

 

“N-nobody said ANYTHING like that!!!” His blatant question literally makes me jump on accident causing me to pull once again on our joining. “Gah!”

 

“Owww stop pulling on it, idiot!” Takano said hissing in pain.  

 

“It’s all your fault in the first place!!” I shoot back.  “Don’t knot me without permission and expect me to be happy about it!”

 

“I really couldn’t help it though…” he starts.  “Especially after last night when you were playing with it and craving it so much.  You even said so,”

 

The memory of last night hit me in a flash just then.  I remembered how once I saw it I became so overwhelmed with desire that I wanted to like and suck on it.  It made my back end quiver so bad in desperation for it. I know I was  _ thinking  _ of how bad I wanted it, but… “I didn’t...say that aloud...did I?”

 

“Yeah you did.  I happened to recall it while we were doing it just now and I guess my inner instinct took control,” 

 

Oh man….I really hate my estrus.  Have I mentioned that? My horny desperate mind overrode my ability to think straight and caused me to blurt out some embarrassing things.  And I know he’s just using that to excuse his accident, but I can’t get by the fact that it’s actually a very good excuse… Which I understand.  Even now, my body doesn’t want to listen to me because we’re still joined like this. 

 

I also just remembered something rather unsettling. “Um...Takano-san?  Remind me again how long your knot lasts?” And if I remember last night, his knot didn’t calm down for  _ more  _ than several minutes.  Didn’t help that I was constantly playing with it.  

 

“You really don’t remember simple biology, do you?” he chuckled.  “An alpha’s knot lasts anywhere from 20 - 30 minutes…”

 

I feel the color just drain from my face and I moan in exasperation.  “Just great…”

 

But I couldn’t get by the fact that I actually felt so euphoric being joined like this.  What Takano-san said about being so happy at the thought of me bearing his children only made me hyper-aware of this intense loving emotion dwelling inside me.  

 

An emotion that I really don’t want to admit has been taking over me ever since I met this man again after 10 years...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I forgot about the comments mentioning Takano's hot sexy alpha knot, didn't ya? I wasn't planning on it, but still managed to please (probably) anyway! Also thinking on Trifecta and quite possibly Misaki x Usami omegaverse stories. Though those could take a while, but they're still churning in my mind!!


	11. Fear of Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season, y'all!! It also means I was incredibly busy so please don't hurt me for taking so long ^^;; I also had a nasty run in with mental illness and had to be hospitalized for a time. But I'm back and raring to go! Thank you for your patience!

** Chapter Eleven:  Fear of Anxiety **

 

**\--Third Person Narrative--**

 

Kirishima sat across from Yokozawa at a table in a meeting room they had to themselves sulking.  Yokozawa on the other hand was getting annoyed at his attitude. It was also getting late in the day and he had to go pick up lunch for the two down in the safe room.  

 

Earlier that morning, the chief editor of Japun was majorly let down hearing that his loving omega was actually considering _not_ going into nesting for this month.  Before then, he’d been laughing and jeering at the new circumstances Yokozawa had to take on, but… “Tell me again why they can’t find someone else to take your place?” he said disgruntled.

 

Yokozawa growled a bit knowing Kirishima wasn’t going to like any answer he gave him, but tried anyway.  “Because I’m one of the only _paired_ omegas in OER that can handle the job.  All we have left are unpaired omegas on the team if I’m gone.  We don’t have any betas and an unpaired omega can’t go in there with a rutting alpha, you know that...”

 

Kirishima hated that no betas weren’t on the team, but in this world betas really don’t want much to do with alphas or omegas more than they have to for safety protocols and such. It was the troublesome lives of being an alpha or omega that had betas running, and it really _is_ a reasonable excuse.  Alphas and omegas understand this especially and rarely do they call on betas to help.  You had to be real good friends with a beta to get them to help with emergencies, though doing so just felt like you were overbearing on them.  

 

“Isn’t Isaka paired and in OER?  The guy even runs it!”

 

“Unfortunately for us, his cycle hits the same time as ours…” Yokozawa prayed this wouldn’t turn into some sort of petty argument that lead to Kirishima ignoring him like a teenage girl. Because he was already starting to sound like one.  

 

“What about Kisa?  Isn’t he paired?” Kirishima sounded like he was grasping for anything at the moment.

 

“Kisa isn’t a member of OER,” Yokozawa started explaining.  “I think his reasoning was he didn’t have enough confidence to take on something like this.  Like he was afraid he’d screw up and end up hurting the patients he cared for or something. Though...he did come to me earlier asking about joining.  Guess helping his kohai to the safe room helped him realize he really _can_ handle it, after all?  But of course his training hasn’t even begun yet.  I only gave the pamphlets to him yesterday,”

 

“Uggh...sorry never mind,” Kirishima said absolutely put out.  They didn’t have a whole lot of time to fuss in this meeting room to begin with so this matter needed to be solved quickly.

 

“Look.  I understand why you’re upset.  Sometimes these things happen you know,” the mama bear tried to offer.  “Not only that, but since I’m the one that’s been working with Onodera all this time, it would be more troublesome to hand over his case to someone else.  It’s just one month. We can handle this,”

 

“I know, I know...it’s just.  It’s the first time we’ve ever had to abstain and it really _grates_ , you know?”

 

“Yeah, but we have to prepare for times like this.  I don’t like it any better than you do,” Yokozawa gave a sigh.  

 

Nesting was a beautiful, absolutely _euphoric_ experience between alpha and omega.  It wasn’t just about the best sex and mating imaginable.  It was also the one time these couples would have paid time from their jobs and actually have permission forget about their busy lives for once.  Taking this time to spend together, focusing on each other, building and sustaining their relationships even further. Especially when it’s hard to have time to themselves in their daily everyday lives.  

So to give that up, even if it’s just for one month, puts a real strain on one’s heart.  Kirishima’s ire was totally justified and Yokozawa knew it, but it wasn’t like this was an uncommon occurrence for many alpha and omega couples that had to suffer this.  He was right, there WILL be times this happens, either for work or other certain types of emergencies. Particularly ones that were paired for life. It’s not easy for said alpha and omega, but it’s just one of those life’s little things that one should prepare for.  

 

“Well...let’s do this then…” Kirishima sighed once more taking a prescription pill bottle out of his pocket.  Yokozawa took his own from the bag on the chair before fetching them both two bottles of water.

 

Kirishima downed the the alpha’s pherophetamine pill quickly to get it over with.  It was just one month. He can handle it. At least this is what he’s telling himself.  Though Yokozawa seemed he was stalling taking his.

 

“Oi oi, I took mine, now you have to take yours,” Kirishima said really jokingly, but still expected Yokozawa to follow through.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know!  I’m going to….it’s just…” Yokozawa stared at the pill bottle in his hand.  The drug inside was the reason they had to forfeit their nesting in the first place; he couldn’t help staring at the bottle.  

 

“This is the first time I ever had to rescue someone from the result of their pherophetamine abuse.  After seeing that...all of that...taking these pills is going to take a little longer for me…”

 

**\--Takano’s POV--**

 

It’s been a few days since I’ve been in here.  For me, it’s technically been six days, but for Ritsu it’s been about seven and a half.  

 

It was lunch time.  Yokozawa has to get much more food, particularly for me.  And I feel awful for wanting to take Ritsu’s. Though he really didn’t mind it and even offered me some of his.  But I didn't have it in me to take it.

 

Oh.  In case you didn’t know, alphas have near insatiable appetites when in rut.  Sort of like how omegas are picky and get very intense cravings for only certain types of food when it comes to basic hunger needs, alphas are just bottomless pits when in estrus.  It’s also why many major super markets have food discounts for alphas; just need to show them your ID, evidence that you live with an alpha, or volunteer for a service like OER. You might see this as unfair to omegas and betas.  But omegas really only crave certain foods and sometimes don’t even have much of an appetite during heats. And betas never need as much food as an alpha during rut. Yokozawa has to convince Ritsu to eat as much a possible though; it’s different when your heat is unhealthy to the point that it’s setting off code 12’s.

 

I’m not sure, but I think Ritsu loves salty stuff during his heat?  Yokozawa always brings him big bags of pretzels and saltine crackers to snack on.  And it sure isn’t long before they disappear. As for me, like I said, I really don’t have a craving...I just...wanna eat.  And eat some more.

 

Even though I don’t sound like it right now, it’s good that Yokozawa is the one watching over us.  Not only because he’s an omega and knows a bit about what Ritsu might be going though (other than the symptoms of abusing suppressants), but he’s also paired and is experienced in what an alpha would need during his rut.  So he sends in a whole bunch of alpha supplies for me. As well as a LOT more food of course. I just get irate when he has to come check on Ritsu. By nature, no alpha likes their nest disturbed.

 

Ritsu…

 

Right now he’s sleeping soundly.  And he _definitely_ looks a lot better than he did when I first came in.  Which was hard to even take in. He just looked so pale, sick, and exhausted.  I’m just glad that what I’m doing is helping him greatly. At least it looks that way.  The tests showed the drug was finally out of his system just yesterday. For it to take six days to fully leave his body only showed how long he’d been taking it in the first place.  I still wanna wring his neck for that one...

 

Seems he’s finally able to get some real sleep since this started too.  So I’m doing my best not to disturb him, though my own heat flashes are making that extremely hard.  I can hold out until Yokozawa has to come check on him; which he’ll have to wake him up for anyway. I’ll relieve myself then.  

 

I pull the blanket up to his chin and give his peacefully slumbering eyes one last kiss before heading to the table to ease my hunger pangs (again).  Now I’m actually becoming a little impatient because all I have left is a loaf of french bread to my name. And I _really_ don’t want to break into the care packs Ritsu had been receiving that have snacks in them.  Those are for Ritsu, not me. He’s the sick one; he’s gotta be put first. But DAMN is it tempting.  I sure hope this bread holds me over.

 

“Oi, you two decent?” I hear after the chime of the doorbell.  

 

“Yeah we’re good,” I reply to Yokozawa.  Ritsu doesn’t even stir. Damn I hate that he has to wake up right now.

 

“Even _you_?”

 

“Yes I have a robe on, just get in here…” Geez he’s so uptight about that considering our history.  He’s even sucked me down there before and I’ve done the same for him. Don’t see what the big deal is…

 

I hear him come in after the mists go off.  “You got food, right?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I have food?  Idiot...” He has two considerably larger grocery bags in his hands.  “Here, for you…”

 

“Thanks, I’m starved…” I say taking the bag he held out for me.  Ahhh there’s even some hot food. I can feel it from the outside of the bag.  

 

“Yeah yeah.  Some of that was made hot by my daughter so be grateful,” he says taking out the supplies needed to take Ritsu’s vitals.

 

“Heh, I don't think I'll ever get used to you finally becoming a mother,” To be honest, I didn't think he'd pick himself up so quick after I had to be so cruel to him back in February.  Either that or Kirishima already had his sights set on him and didn't let him fall too far down. Still gotta admit they took to each other rather quickly. Only a couple months into their relationship and before I knew it, Yokozawa had paired with him and is now the mother to his daughter.   I'm guessing they were a **fated** pair from the start? No wonder me and him never worked out.

 

Of course that's just a myth, but there’s just too many coincidences surrounding it for it not to be true at all.

 

“Well not a whole lot of people believed me either when I told the higher ups of my pairing.  But the proof was in my medical clearing of course,” he replied. “Anyway, how are holding up? Starting to feel the fatigue?” he says as he takes out his pheromone indicator wipes and swiping one under my ear.  Its color looks a fair bit lighter than Ritsu's.

 

“Unfortunately…”  The symptoms of the end to an alpha's rut are starting to show.  I'm sleeping a lot more, but my appetite hasn't backed off yet. So I hope I'm still able to hold out, but I'm getting more anxious with every passing minute.  

 

I see Yokozawa take a deep breath as he looks at the wipe he just tested me with.  “Well...be prepared to leave either by tomorrow or the next day,”

 

My heart literally falls hearing those words. I knew I'd have to hear them sooner or later, I just rather have heard it later.  Much later like when Ritsu is showing signs of his heat letting up as well. “It can’t be that soon…I’m still eating like a prized pig,”

 

“And?  The main thing is that your pheromone is wearing off and you’re sleeping up to twelve to fifteen hours.  The only reason you’re eating so much now is because you’re only eating once a day at the current moment.  And I’m assuming by tonight, you’ll have your last big round of sleep before you’re no longer in rut,”

 

I didn’t even realize I was clenching my robe into my fists as he was explaining.  “Dammit...there’s not anything I can do to stay in here with him? You wouldn’t know where to find some of _those_ , right?” I ask holding on to whatever hope I can muster.

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not willing to lose my life, job, or family over trying to get some illegal aphrodisiacs,” he sighs.  Yeah, I knew he’d say that. That kind of stuff you’d really only find near brothels and sketchy places. And yes, heat/rut inducers are illegal for obvious public health reasons.  “Masamune, I’m sure you knew that his heat was bound to…”

 

“Yes yes, I know.  I just...wanted so badly to help him,” the more I think on it, the more it starts to hurt.  

 

“Just try to remember.  It’s not the end of the world.  He’ll be out in four, maybe even three days tops after you leave.  This...just happens sometimes,”

 

“Yeah I know...just.  Try not to tell Ritsu.  I don’t want him having more anxiety than me right now,”  

 

In case you couldn’t tell, separation anxiety is a _**desperate** _ symptom of having to ‘leave the nest early’ when your partner suffers a prolonged heat.  Ritsu’s heat surpassed seven days, so it’s clear that he’s going to suffer a bit more as expected. If his heat was as healthy as my rut, then we’d be ending our estrus together in a blissful afterglow.  Both refreshed and ready to take on life again.

 

However, leaving the nest early creates hideous separation anxiety and worry for the partner you had to leave behind.  Yes, it’s to keep from getting tandem estrus syndrome, yes it happens sometimes to all alpha/omega couples, and yes...it’s for our own good.  But a mind coming off of intense hormones and pheromones isn’t going to allow me to believe that.

 

“Promise me you’ll take care of him,” it sounds tedious and pointless that I say this, but I’m sure he understands.

 

“You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't get teary-eyed with this one....
> 
> Because I'm not done yet....


End file.
